


Right of First Night

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We must not forget deciding for others - a moment later their lives with your contact, and all that will happen next, will affect them.</p><p>Принимая решение за других, нельзя забывать – мгновением позже их жизнь свяжется с твоей и все, что произойдет дальше, отразится на них.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***  
Го­лос рез­кий и рав­но­душ­ный… ра­зуме­ет­ся, ему сов­сем не­ин­те­ресен я – как че­ловек, за­чем… у не­го кон­крет­ная за­дача – вер­нуть тре­бу­емую кли­ен­ту сум­му. Ме­тоды и це­ли у всех раз­ные, а суть – од­на…  
\- Есть раз­личные ва­ри­ан­ты, мис­тер Адамс, - от это­го его веж­ли­вого об­ра­щения хо­чет­ся сра­зу дать ему в че­люсть.  
\- Не го­вори­те, что пе­реш­ли на рас­сроч­ку, - яз­влю я, те­рять все рав­но не­чего, - или да­же на ипо­теку!  
\- Не шу­тите, мис­тер Адамс, вам сей­час сов­сем не смеш­но. Вам страш­но – ведь у вас есть, что те­рять…  
\- Вы мне уг­ро­жа­ете?  
\- Нет. Это – пре­дуп­режде­ние… пре­ам­бу­ла, так ска­зать, пе­ред гря­дущим фи­налом, к ко­торо­му мы неп­ре­мен­но при­дем так или ина­че, - го­лос в труб­ке по-преж­не­му зву­чит ров­но, бес­чувс­твен­но. – Вы от­да­дите всю сум­му и про­цен­ты к ней к кон­цу зав­траш­не­го дня. Или мы на­вес­тим ва­шего бра­та – у не­го ведь, ка­жет­ся, с за­коном пос­то­ян­ные не­лады. Или ва­шу же­ну, Са­тин – чу­дес­ная де­воч­ка…мне нра­вит­ся с ней бе­седо­вать…  
\- Я сде­лаю вид, что не слы­шал, - ста­ра­ясь го­ворить так­же ров­но, от­ве­чаю я, - осо­бен­но, пос­леднюю часть. Мы ого­вари­вали сро­ки воз­вра­та зай­ма с ва­шим кли­ен­том, и им я и бу­ду сле­довать, - сбра­сываю зво­нок и мед­ленно кла­ду мо­биль­ный на стол, отод­ви­гая по­даль­ше. Ру­ки са­ми ищут что-ни­будь су­щес­твен­ное, что­бы швыр­нуть об сте­ну, еще раз глу­боко вздох­нув – пы­та­юсь этот по­рыв по­гасить.  
Бес­смыс­ленно и глу­по! Глу­по бы­ло за­нимать у рос­товщи­ка день­ги для вып­ла­ты пен­сий и ди­виден­дов осо­бо по­чет­ным на­шим ак­ци­оне­рам под обе­щание не­кото­рого ко­личес­тва ак­ций, ес­ли долг не бу­дет воз­вра­щен в ого­ворен­ные сро­ки. Бес­смыс­ленно – пы­тать­ся уло­жить­ся в них, по­тому что ни один кре­дитор не иг­ра­ет в твою поль­зу…  
\- Гэйб… Рас­ска­зать не хо­чешь, _бра­тец мой_? – го­лос Пат­ри­ка зву­чит как-то… неп­ра­виль­но, под­ни­маю на не­го взгляд – све­жий фин­гал под пра­вым гла­зом, уже раз­ли­ва­ющий­ся ли­лова­той си­невой на ску­лу и хо­рошо так при­пух­ший глаз с яв­но рас­се­чен­ной бровью. И хоть мой ум­ник бод­рится и очень ста­ра­ет­ся сде­лать вид, что на ли­це у не­го во­об­ще ни­чего нет и _вам-все-по­каза­лось_ , вся эта бра­вада че­рез си­лу.  
\- А ты? – вы­рази­тель­но мол­чу, при­мер­но пред­став­ляя, что сей­час ус­лы­шу – без­людная ули­ца, нес­коль­ко на­падав­ших, лю­бой пред­лог и обя­затель­но что-ни­будь зна­чимое для ме­ня в кон­це.  
\- Со мной все нор­маль­но, - бур­чит он, мор­щась от­то­го, что прос­то раз­го­вари­ва­ет, - а у те­бя яв­ная ка­тас­тро­фа.  
\- С то­бой да­леко не – все нор­маль­но! – пе­реби­ваю я, под­ни­ма­ясь, - и я это­го так не ос­тавлю! Кто это был, ты слы­шал их име­на, где они те­бя зас­та­ли?!  
\- Гэйб, серь­ез­но – ни­чего не про­изош­ло, это прос­то слу­чай­ность и ви­новат я сам.  
\- Под­робнее!  
\- Я не хо­чу… - он опус­ка­ет го­лову, лишь бы на ме­ня не смот­реть, - не хо­чу рас­ска­зывать – ты бу­дешь сме­ять­ся…  
\- Да? Так по­весе­ли ме­ня!  
\- Это Ло­ла… - ско­рого­вор­кой про­из­но­сит мой ло­пух и мне прав­да де­ла­ет­ся смеш­но…  
Ло­ла Джен­сен – дочь ста­рого дру­га от­ца, пол­ковни­ка в от­став­ке, нас­коль­ко я пом­ню, бы­ла единс­твен­ной под­ружкой мо­его ум­ни­ка. Под­ружкой, со­юз­ни­цей и за­щит­ни­цей… мой млад­ший бра­тец за се­бя пос­то­ять ни­ког­да осо­бо не умел, пред­по­читая ло­гичес­кие до­воды лю­бым рас­пра­вам. За это и ог­ре­бал по пол­ной прог­рамме, в том чис­ле и от ме­ня… де­ти жес­то­ки. Ло­ла взя­ла над ним шефс­тво еще в под­го­тови­тель­ных клас­сах и вплоть до сво­его отъ­ез­да в уни­вер­си­тет де­лала все, что мог­ла…  
\- Ты что – к ней прис­та­вал? – ста­ратель­но пря­ча так и но­ровив­шую вы­лез­ти улыб­ку, про­из­но­шу в ме­ру гроз­ным то­ном.  
\- Я на са­мо­убий­цу по­хож? – мрач­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся мой по­кале­чен­ный брат.  
\- Не знаю, - еще раз оце­нивая сте­пень пов­режде­ний, ка­чаю го­ловой, - су­дя по тво­ему ли­цу…  
\- Это слу­чай­ность! – опять за­водит ста­рую плас­тинку он, очень ста­ра­ясь ме­ня убе­дить, - Ло­ла – да, но она не спе­ци­аль­но. Прос­то так по­лучи­лось – ее ло­коть, мое ли­цо…  
\- И пря­мо в глаз! - слег­ка ер­ни­чаю я, - чтоб уж на­вер­ня­ка фо­нарь был.  
\- Вся­кое бы­ва­ет, - яв­но же­лая уй­ти со сколь­зкой те­мы, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Мел­кий, - а у те­бя не воз­никло же­лания по­делить­ся?  
\- Бы­ло бы чем… Ты при­шел с чем-то? – па­ру се­кунд он в прос­тра­ции рас­смат­ри­ва­ет пап­ки у се­бя в ру­ках, пе­рек­лю­чая моз­ги в ра­бочий ре­жим.  
\- А… да, с фь­ючер­са­ми…  
\- Пат­рик!  
\- По­годи! Ты пос­лу­шай – мы впол­не мо­жет ор­га­низо­вать вы­пуск за не­делю, я го­ворил с ре­бята­ми из от­де­ла, это нам по си­лам!  
\- Пат… - вздох­нув, я при­нима­юсь пов­то­рять то, о чем мы го­ворим всю пос­леднюю не­делю, с тех са­мых пор, как он на­чал но­сить­ся с этой иде­ей – за­рабо­тать на фь­ючер­сных до­гово­рах. – Да­же ес­ли на­ши ак­ции в та­ком ви­де бу­дут поль­зо­вать­ся спро­сом, от­ку­да нам изы­мать средс­тва, что­бы их вып­ла­тить? Мы не пла­тежес­по­соб­ны, банк нас­та­ива­ет на на­чале про­цеду­ры бан­кротс­тва!  
\- Пос­той, Гэйб, мы не мо­жем! Это не вы­ход, - мой ни­ког­да-не-ин­те­ресу­ющий­ся-де­лами-ком­па­нии брат про­яв­ля­ет слиш­ком мно­го бес­по­кой­ства, - да, нам сни­зят про­цен­тную став­ку на на­логи, но нас тут же рас­та­щат по кус­кам все те, кто сей­час де­ла­ет вид, что с на­ми не зна­ком!  
\- Сов­сем не обя­затель­но пред­став­лять­ся, ес­ли со­бира­ешь­ся ко­го-то гра­бануть в под­во­рот­не, - сдви­нув его до­кумен­ты в сто­рону, зас­тавляю се­бя не смот­реть каж­дую се­кун­ду на те­лефон.  
\- Ждешь звон­ка от Джа­син­ды? – по-сво­ему по­нима­ет Мел­кий, - Уве­рен, у них все бла­гопо­луч­но и они нор­маль­но доб­ра­лись… - вы­дер­жав мой край­не-вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд, он ки­ва­ет, - Так что, дашь мне доб­ро на мою идею?  
Чес­тно – я не знаю, что ему еще ска­зать… Де­нег нет, а все дол­ги по пен­си­ям и ак­ци­ям все рав­но по­гашать на­до... Ина­че я на ви­зит в кре­дит­ную ком­па­нию не ре­шил­ся бы. Но он не в кур­се мо­их за­бот и мне хо­чет­ся, что так все и ос­та­валось, по­тому что я слиш­ком хо­рошо знаю сво­его млад­ше­го бра­та…  
\- Хо­рошо, - прик­рыв гла­за, ре­шаю я, - сро­ку вам на это ба­ловс­тво – два дня, су­ме­ете быс­тро за­рабо­тать сум­му, пре­выша­ющую ва­ши вло­жения хо­тя бы вдвое, сде­ла­ем по-тво­ему.  
\- Гэйб! – воз­му­ща­ет­ся он, - ну по­имей же ты со­весть, как за два дня за­рабо­тать на вы­ходе ак­ций? Сам же зна­ешь, что ста­вишь за­ведо­мо не­выпол­ни­мые ус­ло­вия!  
\- Мой до­рогой, ес­ли бы мы не бы­ли в цей­тно­те и без ос­новных фон­дов, то я бы те­бе да­же по­сочувс­тво­вал, - я сно­ва лов­лю се­бя на том, что гип­но­тизи­рую те­лефон, - _твое де­ло – ты ве­дешь_ , - ци­тирую ус­лы­шан­ное где-то не­дав­но чье-то пра­вило. – По­думай, есть ведь рис­ко­вые стра­тегии, ко­торые пред­ла­га­ют круп­ный куш…  
\- Ты ме­ня хо­чешь ра­зорить, - бур­чит мой бу­дущий блес­тя­щий бир­же­вой иг­рок, - и что­бы я за­бил как всег­да… Не вый­дет, _бра­тец мой_ , не в этот раз…  
  
  
  
Я вы­хожу, чин­но прик­рыв за со­бой дверь и мед­ленно при­дер­жи­ва­ясь за стен­ку, до­бира­юсь до сво­его за­кут­ка, где и бла­гопо­луч­но спол­заю на пол, не чувс­твуя под со­бой ног… Кос­тюм – вот ког­да я оце­нил его не­сом­ненные дос­то­инс­тва, ни один сви­тер, из так лю­бимых мною, не скрыл бы так вир­ту­оз­но сле­ды по­бо­ев, реб­ра весь день не­мило­сер­дно но­ют, а об­щая сла­бость и же­лание хо­тя бы при­сесть, не да­ют нор­маль­но сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на де­лах. Дер­жусь я бла­года­ря обез­бо­лива­ющим из ста­рых за­пасов – удач­но, что пом­нил - где и что ос­та­вил, а то Тре­вор бы в по­ложе­ние од­нознач­но не во­шел бы…Габ­ри­елю я не сов­рал – Ло­ла и прав­да там бы­ла и лок­тем в глаз, со­вер­шенно не­наме­рен­но, за­еха­ла то­же она, по­ка вправ­ля­ла вы­вих­ну­тую ру­ку…  
  
_Что при­нес­ло ме­ня в наш ста­рый паб, кто ме­ня раз­бе­рет, я не бы­вал здесь пос­ле… ре­бята зва­ли, но я все на­ходил пред­ло­ги – не при­ходить. А се­год­ня все как-то так удач­но сло­жилось и я ока­зал­ся в па­ре квар­та­лов, и но­ги са­ми вы­вели ме­ня сю­да. Бод­рое и шум­ное при­ветс­твие, да­же бар­мен со­из­во­лил сте­пен­но кив­нуть, в ме­ру со­чувс­тву­ющее «…ну ни­чего, все обой­дет­ся, ты же мо­жешь и без ги­тары – прос­то петь и со­чинять…». Я ста­ра­юсь про­пус­кать та­кое ми­мо ушей, ведь нель­зя ссо­рить­ся со все­ми, ко­го до жиз­ненной ка­тас­тро­фы чис­лил сре­ди дру­зей, они не ви­нова­ты, они ис­крен­не хо­тят по­мочь! Что по­дела­ешь, ес­ли мне от та­кой по­мощи хо­чет­ся в пет­лю за­лезть! Вы­дох­нув, ки­ваю на еще один по­хожий ком­мента­рий и лишь пол­ми­нуты спус­тя лов­лю се­бя на том, что пя­люсь на од­ну из де­вушек в за­ле, а спус­тя еще пол­ми­нуты до ме­ня до­ходит, что она – пя­лит­ся в от­вет…  
\- Как ду­ма­ете, - за­вожу не­оп­ре­делен­ный раз­го­вор, са­дясь ря­дом, - бу­дет очень не­веж­ли­во не пред­ло­жить вам что-ни­будь пок­репче?  
\- Я слиш­ком при­веред­ли­ва в смыс­ле вы­бора на­пит­ков… - улы­ба­ясь, про­из­но­сит она, - мне поч­ти не­воз­можно уго­дить.  
\- Так рад те­бя ви­деть! – Ло­ла Джен­сен, а это имен­но она, моя са­мая дав­няя и са­мая близ­кая под­ру­га – друг, без ко­торо­го жизнь ка­жет­ся пус­той, ки­ва­ет…  
\- Ви­жу… без ме­ня сов­сем пал ду­хом! Где мои би­леты на пер­вый ряд ста­ди­она Чел­си на твой соль­ник?  
Не­лов­ко под­ни­маю пов­режден­ную ру­ку, - Здесь… - оки­дываю зна­комый до каж­дой тре­щин­ки в сте­нах зал, кри­во ух­мы­ля­ясь, - тут все и ос­та­нет­ся – меч­та­ми и раз­го­вора­ми…  
\- Мне жаль, Пат… - она го­ворит это прос­то, сжи­мая мои ма­лопод­вижные паль­цы. По­жалуй, толь­ко от Джа­син­да и мо­ей ми­лаш­ки Са­тин я мо­гу при­нять со­чувс­твие и жа­лость… и вот те­перь еще и Ло­ла.  
\- Да нет, все по­жалуй к луч­ше­му… Мы с Гэй­бом за­нялись ком­па­ни­ей, все так как хо­тел отец.  
\- А ты?  
\- Что я… - под­няв го­лову, смот­рю ей в гла­за, - это не­важ­но на са­мом де­ле, по­тому что сей­час я ему ну­жен…  
\- Все та­кой же глу­пый ро­ман­тик, - ста­вит ди­аг­ноз она, под­ни­ма­ясь, - отой­ду не­надол­го, а по­ка за­кажи мне… - в гла­зах мель­ка­ет ус­мешка, - на свой вкус, до­рогой!  
Звук ша­гов эхом ре­зони­ру­ет от стен, не да­вая воз­можнос­ти хо­тя бы прос­то при­кинуть – сколь­ко че­ловек ми­нуты че­рез две бу­дут ме­ня бить, и – за что… С ре­бята­ми и Ло­лой мы что-то за­сиде­лись да­леко за пол­ночь, уса­див ее в так­си, так и ос­та­юсь сто­ять на тро­ту­аре, гля­дя вслед… Ули­цы поч­ти пус­ты, ред­кие ма­шины и еще бо­лее ред­кие про­хожие… на­вер­ное, по­это­му чувс­тво свер­ля­щего спи­ну взгля­да ме­ня не ос­тавля­ет весь ве­чер. А свер­нув в пе­ре­улок, я со­вер­шаю клас­си­чес­кую ошиб­ку всех по­тен­ци­аль­ных жертв – даю воз­можность… Бо­тин­ки под­ко­ваны сталь­ны­ми на­бой­ка­ми, а мыс­ки об­тя­нуты чем-то вро­де лен­ты с зак­лепка­ми… бь­ют про­фес­си­ональ­но и со вку­сом. Мол­ча – не уг­ро­жая и не сви­репея… прос­то ра­бота­ют… Вык­ру­тив мне ру­ку так, что пле­чо уг­ро­жа­юще тре­щит, один из на­падав­ших – яв­ный ли­дер, зас­тавля­ет встать на ко­лени и скло­ня­ет­ся к са­мому уху, - Пе­редай – ес­ли не по­гасит долг, сло­маю ру­ку… те­бе, в трех мес­тах. Ис­ко­вер­канные паль­цы по­кажут­ся дет­ской ша­лостью, с про­тезом бу­дешь жить!  
Не знаю по­чему, но я ему ве­рю и мне сов­сем не хо­чет­ся уточ­нять – что и у ко­го за­нял Габ­ри­эль и во-сколь­ко воз­врат вста­нет нам и ком­па­нии… Бро­сив ме­ня пря­мо пос­ре­ди то­го пе­ре­ул­ка, где при­жали, так на­зыва­емые кол­лекто­ры без лиш­ней спеш­ки ухо­дят вверх по ули­це. А я сквозь баг­ро­вый ту­ман от вы­вих­ну­того пле­ча и об­ще­го уд­ру­ча­юще­го сос­то­яния слы­шу собс­твен­ное имя, вык­ли­ка­емое зна­комым го­лосом.  
\- Бо­же мой! За что на это раз, Пат? – Ло­ла, при­сев ря­дом, учас­тли­во раз­гля­дыва­ет мои бо­евые све­жие шра­мы, не спе­ша по­могать. – Ко­му за­дол­жал, день­ги или трав­ку?  
\- День­ги, - с тру­дом ше­велю уже при­пух­шей гу­бой, хо­тя по ли­цу и не би­ли, - и не я. Это Гэйб.  
\- Твой брат? – Ло­ла как-то стран­но хмы­ка­ет, не раз­ви­вая те­му, - дай-ка сю­да ру­ку… по­дож­ди, не дер­гай­ся, мне на­до упе­реть­ся…- не­лов­ко из­вернув­шись, ока­зыва­юсь в опас­ной бли­зос­ти от ее рук…  
Нет, ну на­до же быть та­ким иди­отом, что­бы по­лучить в глаз в про­цес­се воз­вра­щения под­вижнос­ти ру­ки. И это еще к то­му, что реб­ра они мне из­рядно пот­ре­пали – тре­щины на рен­тге­не все-та­ки есть. За­мотав в ту­гую по­вяз­ку, ме­ня вы­шиб­ли из при­ем­но­го с обез­бо­лива­ющи­ми и инс­трук­ци­ями – как их пить, да­бы боль­ным лю­дям не ме­шал.  
\- Те­бя до до­му под­бро­сить, - Ло­ла в за­меша­тель­стве ог­ля­дыва­ет по­лупус­тые ули­цы, - ес­ли толь­ко най­ду ма­шину…  
\- Да­вай возь­мем его, - ба­юкая ру­ку, ки­ваю на сто­ящий воз­ле ящи­ков об­щес­твен­ной по­мой­ки ску­тер.  
\- Он же чей-то, - уко­риз­ненно ки­ва­ет Ло­ла, - да и по­том, ты сей­час ска­жешь, что неп­ре­мен­но при­везешь его на­зад до ут­ра…  
\- Ты ме­ня зна­ешь, - улыб­ка у ме­ня вы­ходит на­тяну­той, - я очень хо­чу до­мой, а на мет­ро та­щить­ся…  
\- Хо­рошо, са­дись и дер­жись, - она за­водит его поч­ти так­же быс­тро, как и с клю­чом, - по-воз­можнос­ти, ко­неч­но…  
\- Так что там с Гэй­бом? – она по-свой­ски по­мога­ет мне раз­деть­ся и уса­жива­ет­ся на вы­сокий та­бурет в ожи­дании ис­то­рии, - те­бя-то за что от­ду­баси­ли?  
\- За де­ло, ду­маю… - по­жимаю пле­чами, тут же об этом по­жалев, - они го­вори­ли что-то о сро­ках, ви­димо, кол­лекто­ры. Хо­рошо, что я взял его те­лефон, за ним сле­дили… - по­мор­щившись от об­ще­го ощу­щения буд­то ме­ня дол­го и мно­го би­ли, до­бав­ляю, - ес­ли бы най­ти воз­можность вы­яс­нить ко­му и сколь­ко он дол­жен и…  
\- Как-то этот долг лик­ви­диро­вать, не рас­пла­чива­ясь… - под­хва­тыва­ет Ло­ла, - это был бы Свя­щен­ный Гра­аль! К со­жале­нию, мо­гу толь­ко вы­яс­нить про его пос­ледние пос­тупле­ния на сче­тах, лич­ном и ком­па­нии… и, мо­жет быть, от­сле­дить ис­точник…  
\- Я бу­ду тво­им ра­бом!  
\- Бол­тун, - она взлох­ма­чива­ет мне во­лосы, пря­мо как в детс­тве, - где твои сис­те­мы?  
\- По­чили в бо­зе, - поч­ти без за­пин­ки про­из­но­шу я, чуть при­под­ни­мая пос­тра­дав­шую в ава­рии ру­ку, - от­дал Джа­син­де, она прис­тро­ила ку­да-то по бла­гот­во­ритель­ной ли­нии. Но­ут­бук ос­тался, при­нес­ти?_  
  
Боль пос­те­пен­но от­пуска­ет, раз­го­ня­ет­ся ра­дуж­ная пе­лена пе­ред гла­зами и каж­дый вдох ка­жет­ся праз­дни­ком… Бра­тец опять хо­чет сде­лать все сам, не втя­гивая ме­ня в неп­ри­ят­ности, в ко­торых я и так по са­мое не хо­чу, толь­ко уши тор­чат! Моя чу­дес­ная и не­заме­нимая под­ру­га сде­лала не­воз­можное, поз­во­лив мне заг­ля­нуть ту­да, ку­да не­пос­вя­щен­ным хо­да нет – в лич­ную пе­репис­ку ин­те­ресу­юще­го нас ли­ца.  
И как Гэйб, с его умом и фан­та­зи­ей, мог по­пасть­ся в та­кой клас­си­чес­кий раз­вод – сам не пой­му, ви­димо, вре­мен­но от­клю­чилась со­об­ра­жал­ка. Ни­как ина­че я это­го объ­яс­нить не мо­гу, схе­ма прос­та до при­мити­виз­ма – вы­дача сум­мы, прак­ти­чес­ки лю­бой под при­ем­ле­мые про­цен­ты и срок, а по­том быс­трое изъ­ятие под уг­ро­зой фи­зичес­кой рас­пра­вы с близ­ки­ми, ли­бо пол­ной сум­мы, ли­бо ее воз­ме­щение в ак­ци­ях ком­па­нии. Па­кет поч­ти всег­да уп­равля­ющий, а ес­ли да­же и нет, то с его ре­али­заци­ей не за­дер­жи­ва­ют­ся, пе­реп­ро­давая по це­поч­ке даль­ше…  
Вся моя за­тея с фь­ючер­са­ми – од­на сплош­ная аван­тю­ра ра­ди то­го, что­бы прик­рыть и объ­яс­нить то, что су­мела сде­лать толь­ко Ло­ла – взять день­ги кре­дито­ра и пе­ренап­ра­вить их так, что ка­кое-то вре­мя он бу­дет ду­мать, что мы с ним рас­пла­тились. До тех пор, по­ка с ним не свя­жет­ся его бан­кир… Пос­ле это­го нам – ха­на…  
  
  
Не мо­гу сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на ра­боте, в го­лову ле­зет вся­кое… Пат­рик выг­ля­дел – не знаю, стран­ным или боль­ным… и бай­ка про Ло­лу зву­чит как-то сов­сем не­серь­ез­но. Во что дей­стви­тель­но ве­рю – в дю­жих мо­лод­цев в под­во­рот­не, ко­торые пы­тались мне, че­рез не­го, объ­яс­нить по­лити­ку воз­вра­щения дол­гов. Толь­ко вот Мел­кий не же­ла­ет приз­на­вать­ся, нас­той­чи­во строя из се­бя сто­ика.  
\- И как дол­го, Пат? – ри­тори­чес­кий по су­ти сво­ей воп­рос сам сле­та­ет с язы­ка, ког­да по­дой­дя к его за­кут­ку, гор­до име­ну­емо­му ка­бине­том, зас­таю сво­его брат­ца си­дящим на по­лу у сте­ны и яв­но пло­хо справ­ля­ющим­ся с прис­ту­пами дур­но­ты.  
\- По­ка про­каты­вало бы, - чес­тно от­ве­ча­ет он, мор­щась от бо­ли при по­пыт­ке встать.  
\- Реб­ра сло­маны? – под­хва­тив, уса­живаю его на­зад, опус­ка­ясь ря­дом, Пат­рик ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - Толь­ко тре­щины и не смот­ри так – Ло­ла зас­та­вила ме­ня сде­лать рен­тген, я чист!  
\- Пре­лес­тно! – рез­че не­об­хо­димо­го от­ве­чаю я, злясь на са­мого се­бя в ос­новном, - ме­ня этим ты ре­шил не ра­довать… Что еще ты мне не ска­зал, Пат­рик?  
\- Те­бе сов­сем не пон­ра­вит­ся то, что мы с Ло­лой, вер­нее она, про­вер­ну­ли.  
\- Ис­пы­тай ме­ня!  
\- Ты ме­ня прибь­ешь… - бор­мо­чет он, - Ло­ла взло­мала сче­та тво­его кре­дито­ра и сей­час ты ему ни­чего не дол­жен…  
\- И за это я дол­жен те­бя при­бить? – ух­мы­ля­юсь, - На­дол­го у нас эта пло­тина?  
\- Ло­ла го­ворит – до его пер­во­го об­ра­щения в банк, - при­обод­рившись, мой ум­ник да­же пе­рес­та­ет еже­минут­но па­дать в об­мо­рок, - мы мо­жем вос­поль­зо­вать­ся па­узой и сде­лать так, что­бы он во­об­ще про нас за­был.  
\- Ду­ма­ешь, ты пер­вый – кто за­хотел сдать его Ко­мите­ту по цен­ным бу­магам?  
Пат­рик по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Нет, прос­то до ме­ня ни­кому это не уда­лось…  
\- Оп­ре­делен­но, не так уж силь­но те­бе и дос­та­лось, - за­мечаю я, пе­реса­жива­ясь в крес­ло, - есть ге­ни­аль­ные идеи?  
\- Еще нет, - по-преж­не­му с по­ла от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - но…  
\- Те­бя не­сом­ненно осе­нит, - пе­реби­ваю его, - да­вай, под­ни­май­ся и по­еха­ли… что-то мне се­год­ня не ра­бота­ет­ся.  
\- Не­муд­ре­но, что мы на гра­ни бан­кротс­тва, - не удер­жи­ва­ет­ся Пат, с крях­те­ни­ем вста­вая, не без мо­ей под­дер­жки.  
\- Ну да, од­на на­деж­да на те­бя, - в той же ед­кой ма­нере от­ве­чаю я, - ге­нера­тор удач­ных и не­ре­али­зу­емых идей! Мо­жем за­рабо­тать, сда­вая те­бя в арен­ду кон­ку­рен­там… - пой­мав мгно­вен­ную гри­масу на его ли­це, смяг­ча­юсь, - впро­чем, все вов­се не так уж и ужас­но, а бу­дет еще луч­ше – пос­ле ви­зита док­то­ра Бор­ка.  
\- Нет! – мгно­вен­но пре­об­ра­жа­ясь из кру­того фи­нан­со­вого поч­ти-ге­ния в мо­его за вер­сту об­хо­дяще­го ле­чеб­ные уч­режде­ния млад­ше­го брат­ца, но­ет Мел­кий, - Гэйб, по­жалуй­ста, толь­ко не к Бор­ку! Он ис­крен­не счи­та­ет, что я вли­паю во вся­кие неп­ри­ят­ности по сво­ей глу­пос­ти, а ты ме­ня от­ту­да вы­тас­ки­ва­ешь…  
\- А это – не так? – ос­та­новив­шись в две­рях, уточ­няю, - ты как, сам до ма­шины дой­дешь или те­бя до­вес­ти, ны­тик?  
\- Гэйб, да­вай про­яс­ним, - у Мел­ко­го не­ожи­дан­но про­реза­ет­ся го­лос, - я те­бе не вось­ми­лет­ний ще­нок, тас­ка­ющий­ся хвос­ти­ком сле­дом, и не нуж­да­юсь ни в тво­ем чут­ком ру­ководс­тве, ни в по­ощ­ре­нии!  
\- За­кон­чил? – впол­не ми­ролю­биво ин­те­ресу­юсь я, - ес­ли нет, про­дол­жишь в ма­шине по до­роге до­мой. - Мой иде­алист бур­чит се­бе что-то под нос, но про­дол­жа­ет ид­ти ря­дом, - Пат­рик, сде­лай мне одол­же­ние, по­живи по­ка в до­ме…  
\- Бо­ишь­ся оди­ноких но­чей, бра­тец мой? – яз­вит он, - Не бой­ся, чу­вак, од­но­го те­бя не бро­шу!  
\- Я же про­сил, Пат, - рез­ко раз­вернув­шись, ока­зыва­юсь на его пу­ти, - ни­ког­да не на­зывать ме­ня так!  
\- Лад­но-лад­но… - под­няв ру­ки, он от­сту­па­ет на шаг, ух­мы­ля­ясь, - рас­слабь­ся, чу­вак, все пу­тем!  
За­катив гла­за, по­тому что слов уже не ос­та­лось, вы­зываю лифт. Ли­цо Пат­ри­ка сно­ва при­нима­ет зем­листый от­те­нок, по­ка он су­ет­ли­во ша­рит­ся в сум­ке, чер­ты­ха­ясь впол­го­лоса.  
\- Что по­терял?  
\- Обез­бо­лива­ющие, - од­ни­ми гу­бами про­из­но­сит он, - по­хоже за­кон­чи­лись… И до­ма за­нач­ки нет…  
\- Ты на ко­лесах от Тре­вора? – за­тас­ки­ваю его в при­быв­ший лифт, прис­ло­няя к сте­не, - Пат! Ды­ши глуб­же, сей­час вый­дем на воз­дух – дур­но­та прой­дет… ды­ши!  
\- Борк опять бу­дет вор­чать… - Пат­ри­ку дей­стви­тель­но пло­хо, он мед­ленно спол­за­ет по стен­ке вниз, бла­гопо­луч­но ока­зыва­ясь сно­ва на по­лу, - за кос­тюм прос­ти…  
\- Да черт с ним! – при­сев ря­дом, лов­лю его пульс, - Пат­рик, нап­ря­гись еще нем­но­го, на­до дой­ти до ма­шины. Или я те­бя по­несу! - уг­ро­за сра­баты­ва­ет и мой трав­ми­рован­ный брат, вы­дох­нув, опи­ра­ет­ся на стен­ку за спи­ной ла­доня­ми, под­ни­ма­ясь.  
\- Сам дой­ду… ес­ли подс­тра­ху­ешь…  
  
  
Три бо­родав­ки на под­бо­род­ке док­то­ра Бор­ка воз­му­щен­но тря­сут­ся в уни­сон его сло­вам, прик­ры­ваю гла­за, что­бы не пя­лить­ся и за­од­но унять го­ловок­ру­жение, выз­ванное его от­нюдь не лас­ко­вым об­ра­щени­ем со мной. Па­ру раз я по­зор­но спол­заю со сту­ла на пол, с ко­торо­го ме­ня дос­та­точ­но бес­це­ремон­но под­ни­ма­ют и уса­жива­ют на­зад, по­ка про­цеду­ра пол­но­го ос­мотра не вы­маты­ва­ет ме­ня окон­ча­тель­но.  
\- Вы ме­ня удив­ля­ете, мо­лодой че­ловек, - то­ном ди­рек­то­ра шко­лы, не­доволь­но­го тво­им по­веде­ни­ем, на­чина­ет док­тор Борк свою да­леко не пер­вую лек­цию, - вам нуж­но что-то кар­ди­наль­но в жиз­ни ме­нять, это… - он ука­зыва­ет на ме­ня кон­чи­ком ав­то­руч­ки, ко­торой за­пол­ня­ет – хва­ла бо­гам, ре­цепт, - уже да­же не пре­дуп­режде­ния, это крик о по­мощи! Ва­ше под­созна­ние пы­та­ет­ся дос­ту­чать­ся до вас… Ава­рия, по­том это не­лепое от­равле­ние не­из­вес­тно чем… - пе­речис­ля­ет он мои не­дав­ние ко­сяки, - а те­перь и по­бои… Пря­мо кар­ти­на мас­лом…  
\- У нас все так серь­ез­но, док? – Габ­ри­эль не да­ет ему сно­ва уг­лублять­ся в от­чи­тыва­ние ме­ня, по­яв­ля­ясь на кух­не.  
\- Пе­рело­мов нет и серь­ез­ных внут­ренних пов­режде­ний то­же… - он пе­реда­ет ре­цепт бра­ту, - вот, вы­купи­те се­год­ня и да­вай­те… в край­нем слу­чае. Это силь­ное эк­спе­римен­таль­ное средс­тво, со­ветую не зло­упот­реблять и не пы­тать­ся его дос­тать без ре­цеп­та! – пос­леднее уже для ме­ня. – Ва­шего бра­та, Габ­ри­эль, пи­нали но­гами в под­ко­ван­ных бо­тин­ках… это не за­уряд­ная дра­ка в па­бе или ху­лига­ны в под­во­рот­не. Это – про­фес­си­она­лы, ко­торых на­нима­ют. Я знаю вас обо­их с мла­ден­чес­тва и мне не хо­чет­ся вы­писы­вать сви­детель­ство о смер­ти ко­го-то из вас.  
\- Спа­сибо, док­тор Борк, - ки­ва­ет брат, про­вожая на­шего се­мей­но­го вра­ча до две­ри, - я был бы приз­на­телен, ес­ли …  
\- Не со­об­щал в по­лицию? – сер­ди­то пе­реби­ва­ет тот, - Не ста­ну, но не из-за вас, а лишь по­тому что это пус­тая тра­та вре­мени! А вам, Габ­ри­эль, сто­ит по­думать о том, что­бы по­мес­тить Пат­ри­ка в ка­кой-ни­будь хо­роший са­нато­рий…  
\- Вы про пси­хуш­ку? – с пло­хо скры­ва­емым раз­дра­жени­ем от­зы­ва­ет­ся Гэйб.  
Док­тор ки­ва­ет, - Что-то вро­де, ему не­об­хо­димо скор­ректи­ровать ли­нию по­веде­ния, он нуж­да­ет­ся в пси­холо­гичес­кой по­мощи.  
\- Все­го доб­ро­го, док­тор Борк, - бла­гоже­латель­но улы­ба­ясь, Габ­ри­эль рас­па­хива­ет вход­ную дверь нас­тежь и док­то­ру не ос­та­ет­ся ни­чего ино­го, как уй­ти. – Чер­тов ста­рый ду­рак! – до­носит­ся до ме­ня.  
\- Он чем-то те­бя расс­тро­ил, - ста­ра­юсь сдер­жать глу­пую ух­мылку, - или зап­ро­сил боль­шой го­норар?  
\- Его ви­зиты оп­ла­чива­ют­ся еже­месяч­но вне за­виси­мос­ти – был он у нас или нет, - рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - Джа­син­да обыч­но ему зво­нит.  
\- Они доб­ра­лись бла­гопо­луч­но? – пе­рево­жу раз­го­вор в дру­гую плос­кость, - Или до сих пор не зво­нили? Гэйб?  
\- Не зво­нили… и это ме­ня бес­по­ко­ит…  
\- Нет… не ду­ма­ешь же ты… - взгляд бра­та зас­тавля­ет ме­ня зат­кнуть­ся. – И что бу­дем де­лать?  
\- Иг­рать от че­лове­ка, - сно­ва фа­сонит Гэйб, на­бирая но­мер, - сэр Ро­берт у вас? Да мне без раз­ни­цы – пусть прер­вется! Кто? – он ло­вит мой взгляд, - ска­жите, тот – кто у не­го в дол­гу…  
\- Гэйб, по­весь труб­ку! – шип­лю я, пы­та­ясь вни­мание бра­та прив­лечь, - Не на­до ко­вырять пал­кой оси­ное гнез­до!  
\- Ос­тавь про­пис­ные ис­ти­ны для ко­го-ни­будь дру­гого, - прик­рыв мик­ро­фон ла­донью, от­ве­ча­ет он, - нам нуж­но быть уве­рен­ны­ми в том, что сво­его на­усь­кан­но­го на нас кол­лекто­ра с груп­пой под­дер­жки лорд Чив­ли от­зо­вет.  
\- Для это­го нуж­но, что­бы он про­верил счет… - тре­вож­но гля­дя, за­кан­чи­ваю я, - но, Гэйб, это ведь опас­но…  
\- Сей­час ты не­ожи­дан­но вспом­нил про эту сто­рону де­ла… - яз­вит так­же впол­го­лоса мой брат, - а как с Ло­лой сай­ты взла­мывать – так ты ге­рой!  
\- Мы с Ло­лой де­ла­ем это ано­ним­но, бра­тец мой, - пы­та­ясь заб­рать у не­го те­лефон, про­дол­жаю воз­му­щен­ным ше­потом я, - а ты сей­час хо­чешь не прос­то удоб­ную ми­шень из се­бя изоб­ра­зить, но и но­гу прос­тре­лить, для вер­ности!  
\- За­вязы­вай с ана­логи­ями, - на­жимая от­бой, от­зы­ва­ет­ся Гэйб, - они у те­бя пло­хо вы­ходят…  
\- Ну прос­ти, не на­шел­ся с под­хо­дящей к слу­чаю ци­татой, мис­тер _На все есть от­вет!_  
\- Об этом хо­чешь сей­час го­ворить? – го­лос Гэй­ба опас­но зве­нит, я хо­рошо раз­би­ра­юсь в его ма­лей­ших от­тенках – луч­ше сей­час быс­тро сме­нить те­му.  
\- Так ку­да ты от­пра­вил Джас и де­тей? Их там мо­гут… - не за­кан­чи­ваю, по­тому что да­же прос­то про­из­но­сить это вслух страш­но.  
\- Не ду­маю, - он сно­ва на­бира­ет но­мер, - они под дру­гими име­нами… Джас? А поз­во­нить? Что слу­чилось? Нет, ос­та­вай­тесь там, мы при­едем – да, с Па­том… - он не ре­аги­ру­ет на мои воп­ро­ситель­ные взгля­ды и ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко улав­ли­вать смысл по его реп­ли­кам. – Не уве­рен, что – быс­тро… дня два-три… мо­жет не­делю. Пос­лу­шай! Да, мне так бу­дет спо­кой­нее… И – Джас… толь­ко по это­му но­меру, хо­рошо? Свой не вклю­чай… да…  
\- Все хо­рошо? – на­рушаю мол­ча­ние я, - Гэйб?  
\- Да, нас­коль­ко воз­можно, - ка­пель­ку рас­се­яно от­ве­ча­ет он, - я за­был, что про­сил ее не зво­нить…  
Рез­кая трель мо­биль­но­го зас­тавля­ет вздрог­нуть нас обо­их, Гэйб смот­рит на эк­ран, по­том на ме­ня и вы­дох­нув, вклю­ча­ет сра­зу гром­кую связь.…  
\- Доб­рый ве­чер, мис­тер Адамс, мис­тер Пат­рик Адамс… - тя­гучий и неп­ри­ят­ный го­лос у на­шего не­види­мого со­бесед­ни­ка, - я пра­виль­но по­нял, что вы зво­нили и пе­репо­лоши­ли клуб­ную ад­ми­нис­тра­цию и об­слу­гу лишь по­тому, что хо­тите зак­рыть по­зиции?  
\- Они уже зак­ры­ты, сэр Ро­берт, - не­воз­му­тимо от­ве­ча­ет Габ­ри­эль, - и мы бы­ли бы вам приз­на­тель­ны за от­зыв ва­ших псов-обо­рот­ней!  
\- Все­му свое вре­мя, мис­тер Адамс… ва­ши сло­ва еще тре­бу­ют про­вер­ки… Вы пе­реве­ли день­ги на счет?  
\- Нет, - яз­вит мой бра­тец, - сло­жил в дип­ло­мат и отос­лал по поч­те! Сэр Ро­берт, вы же и са­ми сто­рон­ник но­вых тех­но­логий – про­верь­те свой счет, они уже дол­жны бы­ли там по­явить­ся…  
\- Это все­го лишь элек­трон­ные циф­ры, мой до­рогой, не бо­лее то­го… фик­ция, ко­торая хо­роша для обы­вате­ля. Но я пред­по­читаю жи­вые день­ги или что-то ве­щес­твен­ное им вза­мен.  
\- То есть, ва­ши бой­цы так и бу­дут тор­чать у ме­ня под ок­на­ми? Это не смеш­но, сэр Ро­берт, у вас есть мое сло­во и ес­ли оно для вас пус­той звук…  
\- Пол­но­те, Габ­ри­эль, ки­нош­ные мо­ноло­ги у вас вы­ходят пар­ши­во, про­дол­жай­те луч­ше иг­рать в ци­таты.  
\- Ес­ли вы нас­та­ива­ете, - я луч­ше всех знаю, что скры­ва­ет­ся за этой иро­нич­ной яз­ви­тель­ностью бра­та, - толь­ко не сто­ит лиш­ний раз кри­чать _По­кажи мне день­ги!_ Ког­да оп­ре­дели­тесь с при­ори­тета­ми – пе­рез­во­ните! – он за­кан­чи­ва­ет раз­го­вор преж­де, чем тот ус­пе­ва­ет что-то воз­ра­зить.  
\- Кру­то ты с ним, - с пло­хо скры­ва­емым вос­хи­щени­ем про­из­но­шу я, - а ес­ли…  
\- Бан­ки зак­ры­ты до ут­ра, - пе­реби­ва­ет Гэйб, - да и у не­го нет при­чин не до­верять мне… Так что фо­ра при­мер­но ча­сов в две­над­цать у нас есть… что там у те­бя за за­тея с фь­ючер­сны­ми кон­трак­та­ми?  
  
  
Ко­сячок ни­как не же­ла­ет рас­ку­ривать­ся, но мне всег­да ве­село наб­лю­дать за ре­ак­ци­ей Мел­ко­го на та­кие мои де­мар­ши.  
\- О как! И с ка­кого это вдруг пе­репою? – он плю­ха­ет­ся на ди­ван в од­ном по­лотен­це, - по­делишь­ся, бра­тец?  
\- Дер­жи, - не спо­рю, про­тяги­вая ему свой, - моз­ги это не про­чища­ет…  
\- За­то все ста­новит­ся так по­фиг! – со зна­ни­ем де­ла от­зы­ва­ет­ся Пат­рик, вы­дыхая за­тей­ли­вые ко­леч­ки ды­ма.  
\- Опас­ное сос­то­яние, - за­бирая у не­го и за­тяги­ва­ясь, за­мечаю, - те­ря­ешь бди­тель­ность и сно­ров­ку.  
\- То­же мне, снай­пер-оди­ноч­ка, - фыр­ка­ет Пат, все еще мор­щась от лиш­них те­лод­ви­жений, - ты же ком­па­ни­ей уп­равля­ешь, а не шпи­оном под­ра­баты­ва­ешь!  
\- По­верь, тол­щи­на ль­да по ко­торо­му при­ходит­ся хо­дить, от это­го не уве­личи­ва­ет­ся, - прис­мотрев­шись к не­му сквозь по­вис­ший вок­руг ку­мар, под­ни­ма­юсь, - да­вай-ка, бра­тец, в кой­ку. А то ты да­же не бе­лого, а се­рого от­тенка, с при­месью пеп­ла…  
\- Да ты ху­дож­ник! – дер­жась за ме­ня, от­ве­ча­ет он, - Что-то ме­ня от од­ной за­тяж­ки раз­везло… что ты ту­да на­пихал?  
\- Ни­чего, кро­ме та­бака, род­ной, - бе­реж­но при­дер­жи­ваю для не­го дверь и по­могаю доб­рать­ся до пос­те­ли, - а вот вис­ки ты таб­летка­ми за­едал, от­сю­да и ре­ак­ция. Ло­жись, ут­ром бу­дет луч­ше…  
\- Обе­ща­ешь? – брат цеп­ля­ет­ся за ме­ня, как в детс­тве, и я опус­ка­юсь ря­дом с кро­ватью, га­ся вер­хний свет. - Ноч­ник ос­тавь… - бор­мо­чет он, сму­щен­но до­бав­ляя, - по­сидишь со мной?  
\- Ко­неч­но… - заб­рав у не­го од­ну из по­душек, прис­тра­иваю за спи­ну, - ка­кую ис­то­рию те­бе рас­ска­зать?  
  
_На­чалось это сра­зу пос­ле смер­ти ма­мы – Пат­рик ни­как не мог зас­нуть, а ес­ли вдруг та­кое чу­до слу­чалось, спал бес­по­кой­но и с кош­ма­рами, про­сыпа­ясь от собс­твен­ных кри­ков. Отец нас­толь­ко увяз в собс­твен­ном го­ре, что про нас ед­ва ли во­об­ще вспо­минал…_  
_\- Пат­рик… - я в оче­ред­ной раз дос­таю бра­та из-под оде­яла все­го мок­ро­го и дро­жаще­го, - пе­реби­рай­ся ко мне, в тво­ей кро­вати все рав­но спать нель­зя._  
 _\- Па­па бу­дет ру­гать­ся, - нев­нятно бор­мо­чет Пат, на­поми­ная на­хох­ливше­гося взъ­еро­шен­но­го во­робья, - он и так го­ворит, что я – трус._  
 _\- От­цу сей­час не до нас, - пе­реки­дывая од­ну из его су­хих по­душек на свою кро­вать, го­ворю я, - да­вай, Пат­рик, ус­тра­ивай­ся. Мне ра­но вста­вать… - он со­пит, за­бира­ясь ко мне под бок и ста­ратель­но изоб­ра­жая, что он – сов­сем взрос­лый._  
 _\- Гэйб… - Пат­рик зву­чит не­уве­рен­но, - ты спишь?_  
 _\- Оче­вид­но – ес­ли у ме­ня зак­ры­ты гла­за… - при­выч­но-мен­тор­ским то­ном на­чинаю я, но при­тих­ший ря­дом млад­ший брат зас­тавля­ет пе­реду­мать, - нет, Пат… но луч­ше бу­дет, ес­ли мы с то­бой все-та­ки поп­ро­бу­ем зас­нуть._  
 _\- Я не хо­чу! – с поч­ти ис­те­рич­ны­ми нот­ка­ми в го­лосе от­ве­ча­ет он, - там сны… и они все… не хо­чу! Рас­ска­жи мне про ар­мию._  
 _\- Это бы­ла не ар­мия, Пат, - уже в ко­торый раз объ­яс­няю я, - что-то вро­де тре­ниро­воч­но­го ла­геря… как спор­тивный, толь­ко с ору­жи­ем… - вот кто ме­ня за язык тя­нет!_  
 _У мо­его го­ря лу­ково­го за­гора­ют­ся гла­за, - ты стре­лял? Из пис­то­лета? Или пуш­ки? – вос­торжен­ное лю­бопытс­тво в его го­лосе лег­ко пе­рек­ры­ва­ет не­дав­ний страх._  
 _\- Пу­шек у нас не бы­ло, - зас­тавляя его сно­ва лечь, как мне ка­жет­ся мо­нотон­но и мед­ленно, что­бы он смог зас­нуть, про­из­но­шу я, - и пис­то­леты вы­дава­ли под рос­пись, толь­ко для тре­ниро­вок. Бы­ли еще снай­пер­ские вин­товки, - и еще один мыс­ленный под­за­тыль­ник са­мому се­бе, для про­яс­не­ния моз­гов, но Мел­кий уже за­цепил­ся за сло­во…_  
 _\- Ты тре­ниро­вал­ся на снай­пе­ра, да?_  
 _\- Да, Пат, спи._  
 _\- А на­учишь ме­ня так стре­лять?_  
 _\- Это вряд ли, - бор­мо­чу я, пред­став­ляя ре­ак­цию от­ца на та­кое бе­зоб­ра­зие, - да­вай я рас­ска­жу те­бе ис­то­рию…_  
 _\- Страш­ную? – неп­ро­из­воль­но при­жима­ясь ко мне, уточ­ня­ет он._  
 _\- Неп­ре­мен­но, - улы­ба­юсь, лег­ко об­ни­мая его за пле­чи, - про дра­конов и прин­цесс…_  
 _\- Дра­коны не страш­ные, - у Мел­ко­го яв­но сли­па­ют­ся гла­за, - а прин­цессы глу­пые, ча­ще все­го._  
 _\- Это те­бе сей­час так ка­жет­ся, - взлох­ма­чиваю еще влаж­ные во­лосы, - к то­му же, их глу­пость, ча­ще все­го, толь­ко на поль­зу… - он не от­ве­ча­ет, за­сыпая быс­тро, как все де­ти, ког­да за их стра­хи от­ве­ча­ет кто-то дру­гой, кто-то, с кем они чувс­тву­ют се­бя в бе­зопас­ности…_  
  
\- Про дра­конов и прин­цесс… - воз­вра­ща­ет ме­ня в нас­то­ящее Мел­кий, ус­тро­ив­шись поч­ти на краю, под­ло­жив ла­донь под ще­ку, - пом­нится, я так ее и не ус­лы­шал…  
\- Ис­то­рия бы­ла не­удач­ной, - от­зы­ва­юсь я, - и с нес­час­тли­вым кон­цом… К то­му же, я ее не пом­ню.  
\- И стре­лять ме­ня ты так и не на­учил…  
\- Зна­чение унич­то­жения вра­га на фи­зичес­ком уров­не силь­но пре­уве­личи­ва­ют, - пре­дуп­реждаю прос­то на вся­кий слу­чай, зная сво­его бра­та слиш­ком хо­рошо, - к то­му же, обыч­но оно при­водит к весь­ма неп­ри­ят­ным пос­ледс­тви­ям вро­де тю­рем­но­го сро­ка, дос­та­точ­но дли­тель­но­го…  
\- Не пе­режи­вай, бра­тец, я не со­бира­юсь уби­вать тво­его лор­да Чив­ли, - сов­сем не сон­ным го­лосом от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - край­ние ме­ры мож­но при­беречь на по­том, да и де­лать это на­до не сво­ими ру­ками… - яв­но за­метив мое не­мое воз­му­щение, по­жима­ет пле­чами, - Ты же не ду­ма­ешь, что я с Тре­вором толь­ко трав­ку ку­рил?  
\- Бо­юсь пред­по­ложить, чем вы еще за­нима­лись… - под­ни­ма­юсь, воз­вра­щая по­душ­ку ему на кро­вать, - ос­тавлю дверь от­кры­той, ес­ли что – зо­ви…  
\- По­годи, Гэйб, да­вай еще по­моз­гу­ем! – Пат­рик так от­кро­вен­но не хо­чет за­сыпать, что я на­чинаю вол­но­вать­ся.  
\- Поз­дно­вато да­же для ноч­ных раз­го­воров, - при­сев на край, зас­тавляю его лечь, - те­бя что-то бес­по­ко­ит?  
\- Не знаю, - чес­тно от­ве­ча­ет он, - не хо­рошо как-то на ду­ше… от все­го это­го. И мне не хо­чет­ся, что­бы этот … Чив­ли про­дол­жал де­лать – что он де­ла­ет!  
\- Мы не бо­рем­ся за спра­вед­ли­вость в ми­ре, Пат, - пы­та­юсь уве­щевать я сво­его прав­до­люб­ца, - как бы те­бе это­го ни хо­телось… та­кие лю­ди есть и бу­дут всег­да, их го­раз­до боль­ше чем та­ких, как отец или пол­ковник… Единс­твен­ное, что нас дол­жно сей­час ин­те­ресо­вать – на­ша ком­па­ния и то, как мы вы­берем­ся из ямы… из всех ям…  
\- А мо­жем мы по­пут­но его ра­зорить?! – мсти­тель­ным то­ном спра­шива­ет Пат­рик, - ну… хо­тя бы на ту сум­му, ко­торую ему дол­жны.  
\- Это чре­вато имен­но те­ми пос­ледс­тви­ями, с ко­торы­ми ты уже имел честь поз­на­комить­ся. Да и я не хо­чу всю жизнь жить с семь­ей по­рознь…  
\- Прос­ти! – тут же вы­дыха­ет он, - я и за­был, что ты…  
\- Да… Спи, Пат, ут­ром на све­жую го­лову что-ни­будь обя­затель­но при­дума­ет­ся… А сей­час – спи…


	2. Chapter 2

***  
Что-то не ве­зет мне на ут­ро и све­жую го­лову… Ощу­щение та­кое, буд­то опил­ки в го­лове очень не­удач­но пе­рет­рясли и часть из них ссы­палась в нос, ме­шая ды­шать. А по гор­лу еще и наж­дачкой прош­лись, что­бы на­вер­ня­ка. Язык при­сох к нё­бу и не же­ла­ет во­рочать­ся во рту. Пер­вый воп­рос – где я так пе­реб­рал, быс­тро сме­ня­ет­ся сле­ду­ющи­ми – что за дурь ку­рил и что со мной за это сде­ла­ет Гэйб. Его имя тя­нет за со­бой весь вче­раш­ний день и ми­нув­шую ночь… обез­бо­лива­ющее и вис­ки, ко­неч­но, не луч­шее со­чета­ние, но не нас­толь­ко. Спус­тив но­ги с ди­вана, осоз­наю, что за­сыпал не в гос­ти­ной, Гэйб еще си­дел ря­дом и мы тре­пались, как в детс­тве… или это мне прис­ни­лось и я вы­рубил­ся пря­мо тут?   
\- Пат­рик, это вы? Как у вас тут все… - не в ме­ру лю­бопыт­ная, но бе­зобид­ная со­сед­ка заг­ля­дыва­ет из при­хожей, - ну, я так кон­стеб­лю и ска­зала – же­на с деть­ми от­ды­хать у­еха­ла, а братья дав­но не ви­делись… нем­но­го пе­реб­ра­ли, со вся­ким же бы­ва­ет.  
\- Кон­стеб­лю? – хрип­лю я, ог­ля­дыва­ясь в по­ис­ках ста­кана, и тут до ме­ня на­чина­ет до­ходить, что в до­ме все вверх дном, как буд­то пос­ле знат­ной ве­черин­ки че­ловек на пять­де­сят, - здесь бы­ла по­лиция?  
\- Так шум та­кой и как буд­то выс­тре­лы, - оп­равды­ва­ет­ся она, - я же ду­мала – вдруг гра­бите­ли, а муж-то у ме­ня в отъ­ез­де…  
\- Вы выз­ва­ли по­лицию… - под­няв пе­ревер­ну­тый та­бурет, поч­ти па­даю на не­го, - ког­да, во-сколь­ко?  
\- Да вот как все утих­ло, так и … - сло­во­охот­ли­вая со­сед­ка убе­див­шись, что кри­чать и в суд по­давать на нее не со­бира­ют­ся, ос­то­рож­но про­бира­ет­ся сквозь зах­ламлен­ную при­хожую ко мне на кух­ню, - мо­жет, чай вам сде­лать, мис­тер Пат­рик?  
\- Мис­сис Кит­те­ридж, что вы! Прос­то Пат­рик, как и всег­да, - мне от нее сей­час до за­резу нуж­ны от­ве­ты, - я же у вас слад­кие каш­та­ны ко­роб­ка­ми по­едал…  
\- Вы бы­ли слав­ным маль­чи­ком, - мо­мен­таль­но уми­ля­ет­ся она, при­сажи­ва­ясь на вов­ре­мя под­став­ленный стул, - нем­но­го ер­шистым, но не злым. И очень ум­нень­ким…  
\- Так зна­чит, вы ус­лы­шали шум и выз­ва­ли по­лицию? – пы­та­юсь на­вес­ти ее на со­бытия с дав­ностью в нес­коль­ко ча­сов.  
\- Пос­ле, Пат­рик, - она все-та­ки ста­вит чай­ник и при­нима­ет­ся за по­ис­ки за­вар­ки в той ку­че му­сора, что ва­ля­ет­ся на по­лу, - я ведь все-та­ки од­на до­ма, ма­ло ли…   
\- Ну да, - спеш­но под­да­киваю я, - все пра­виль­но, а шум ка­кой был – му­зыка?  
\- И му­зыка, - с го­тов­ностью ки­ва­ет она, с по­бедо­нос­ным ви­дом вы­ужи­вая нет­ро­нутую ко­роб­ку с чай­ны­ми па­кети­ками, - и ма­шины отъ­ез­жа­ли, и пах­ло чем-то та­ким… как ви­ном…   
\- Спир­тным? Вис­ки?  
\- Нет, у вис­ки за­пах к дре­вес­но­му бли­же, а тут – слад­ко­ватое что-то…  
Эфир – мель­ка­ет в го­лове, ме­ня усы­пили, а Гэй­ба… - Мис­сис Кит­те­ридж, а вы слу­чай­но не за­мети­ли в отъ­ез­жа­ющих ма­шинах мо­его бра­та?  
\- Во­об­ще-то я не люб­лю сплет­ни и ни­ког­да их не раз­но­шу, - из­да­лека на­чина­ет она, - по­это­му еще и уди­вилась, от­че­го это мис­тер Адамс в та­ком сос­то­янии да за руль… - у ме­ня ёка­ет сер­дце, а со­сед­ка про­дол­жа­ет, - но его под­ви­нули тут же и да­же прис­тегну­ли рем­нем… За­бот­ли­вые у вас друзья.  
\- Да уж – луч­ше всех… Мис­сис Кит­те­ридж, а вы опять та­ки слу­чай­но цвет и мар­ку ма­шины не… Хо­тя, о чем это я…  
\- Ты про зе­леный вне­дорож­ник от Мар­ру­ти или чер­ный Ланд Кру­зер? – раз­ли­вая за­вар­ку и ки­пяток по чаш­кам, уточ­ня­ет мис­сии Кит­те­ридж и на мое не­мое изум­ле­ние с улыб­кой ки­ва­ет, - мой пле­мян­ник… он без ума от ма­шин…  
\- Мис­сис Кит­те­ридж! – я ее поч­ти го­тов рас­це­ловать, - вот ес­ли бы вы еще и но­мера их ви­дели…  
\- Не ви­дела, до­рогой, - она от­пи­ва­ет чай, - они сто­яли дос­та­точ­но да­леко, но ваш брат был в зе­леной и, мне ка­жет­ся, чувс­тво­вал се­бя не слиш­ком хо­рошо.  
\- Мы нем­но­го пе­реб­ра­ли с ве­сель­ем, - бор­мо­чу я, на­бивая со­об­ще­ние Ло­ле, - и не рас­счи­тыва­ли, что все так за­тянет­ся.  
\- Ни­чего страш­но­го, - она хло­па­ет ме­ня по ру­ке, - да­же са­мый счас­тли­вый брак нуж­да­ет­ся в пе­редыш­ке, и ваш брат, Пат­рик, очень вер­но пос­ту­па­ет – друг от дру­га то­же на­до от­ды­хать. – Зво­нок те­лефо­на в гос­ти­ной вспу­гива­ет ее, - Ну я пой­ду, до­рогой, а то у вас тут еще убор­ки… Ког­да вер­нется мис­сис Адамс с деть­ми?  
\- Точ­но не знаю, а по­тому не ска­жу, что­бы не пу­тать вас. – Обыч­но чес­тные от­ве­ты в по­доб­ных си­ту­аци­ях вер­нее все­го, - но не рань­ше, чем че­рез не­делю, ду­маю…  
Труб­ку я сни­маю лишь пос­ле то­го, как зак­рыл за со­сед­кой вход­ную дверь, - Да?!   
\- Мис­тер Пат­рик? – го­лос… тот са­мый, что был в те­лефо­не Гэй­ба ве­чером.  
\- Где Габ­ри­эль?!   
\- Зна­чит, в пред­став­ле­нии нет нуж­ды… - не от­ве­чая на мой воп­рос, он про­дол­жа­ет, - это за­меча­тель­но, по­тому что мне мно­гое нуж­но ска­зать, а вам – выс­лу­шать…  
\- Где мой брат?! – яс­но вы­деляя каж­дое сло­во от­ве­чаю я, - до тех пор, по­ка вы…  
\- Мо­лодой че­ловек! – он сно­ва пе­реби­ва­ет, - по­верь­те, вы сов­сем не в том по­ложе­нии, что­бы дик­то­вать хоть ка­кие-то ус­ло­вия! Прос­то слу­шай­те – я дос­та­точ­но по­нима­ющий че­ловек и очень гиб­кий биз­несмен, по­это­му мо­гу спус­тить на тор­мо­зах ва­шу по­пыт­ку по­мочь бра­ту… ко­неч­но, он не знал – имен­но по­это­му я не уве­личи­ваю про­цент в ва­шем до­гово­ре и не сок­ра­щаю срок воз­вра­та. Бо­лее то­го, я по-преж­не­му сог­ла­сен на аль­тер­на­тив­ные ре­шения на­шей не­боль­шой проб­ле­мы.  
\- Что вы от нас хо­тите?  
\- Все то­го же – воз­вра­щения мо­их вло­жений. Ес­ли с день­га­ми у ком­па­нии по-преж­не­му пло­хо, то ме­ня впол­не ус­тро­ят ак­ции в эк­ви­вален­тной сто­имос­ти. И, Пат­рик, - го­лос ста­новит­ся опас­ным, - не шу­тите боль­ше так плос­ко, это обер­нется про­тив вас и ва­шей под­ружки… Вы ведь не за­хоти­те ее зна­комс­тва с те­ми, с кем вы уже име­ли честь сой­тись близ­ко?  
\- Я по­нял! – то­роп­ли­во пре­рываю, ста­ра­ясь не вду­мывать­ся в под­текст его слов, - И – как ско­ро я дол­жен…  
\- О, ни­какой спеш­ки, у вас сут­ки… пос­ле это­го вы, ве­ро­ят­но, смо­жете най­ти сво­его бра­та це­лым и… - от­четли­вые зву­ки уда­ров на зад­нем пла­не зас­тавля­ют стис­ки­вать ку­лаки и зу­бы, - …пар­ни, по­лег­че… да, от­но­ситель­но нев­ре­димым…   
\- А ес­ли я – не ус­пею?  
\- О… Зна­ете, Пат­рик, в на­ше вре­мя и при на­ших ско­рос­тях… за руль са­дить­ся опас­но, тем бо­лее, гнать всю ночь… зас­нуть за ру­лем и вре­зать­ся или сле­теть с об­ры­ва так прос­то… - пра­виль­но рас­це­нивая мое мол­ча­ние, он до­гова­рива­ет, - у вас – сут­ки на то, что­бы это­го не слу­чилось. Бу­дем на свя­зи…  
  
  
Все как в ту­мане… блед­но-ро­зовом и дро­жащем… Я не строю из се­бя ки­сей­ную ба­рыш­ню и би­тым бы­вал не раз, но что­бы так – со свя­зан­ны­ми ру­ками и еще не впол­не ото­шед­шим от эфи­ра… не спо­рю, по­жалуй – зас­лу­жил. Со мной во­об­ще в пос­леднее вре­мя что-то не­лад­ное тво­рит­ся, де­лаю глу­пос­ти од­ну за дру­гой не ху­же Пат­ри­ка! Не сто­ило от­ве­чать на поз­дний зво­нок и, тем бо­лее – от­кры­вать дверь тем, кто сут­ки на­зад из­бил тво­его бра­та… ос­таль­ное пом­ню смут­но, мо­им единс­твен­ным ус­ло­ви­ем бы­ло – что­бы Пат­ри­ка они не тро­гали. Его усы­пили и ос­та­вили в гос­ти­ной, я же сам сел к ним в ма­шину и толь­ко пос­ле это­го по­терял соз­на­ние. По­это­му оп­ре­делить­ся с мес­том на­хож­де­ния дос­та­точ­но проб­ле­матич­но – яс­но, что за пре­делы Лон­до­на мы не вы­ез­жа­ли, вре­мени прош­ло не так мно­го, су­дя по внут­ренним ча­сам. Зна­чит – по­местье…  
\- Ес­ли так хо­тел ме­ня уви­деть – мог и поз­во­нить, это го­раз­до про­ще и не так бо­лез­ненно! – я за­каты­ваю гла­за, не от­ве­чая, по­ка сза­ди крях­тят и ко­пошат­ся, ос­во­бож­дая ме­ня. – Черт, Гэйб, че­го ра­ди ты при­шел к мо­ему от­цу?   
\- За тем же, за­чем и все, - по­тирая за­немев­шие за­пястья, раз­во­рачи­ва­юсь к сво­ему спа­сите­лю, - ра­ди де­нег, Эрик, по­тому что у не­го они есть…   
\- Мож­но по­думать – толь­ко у не­го, - от­бра­сывая в сто­рону по­тем­невшие от мо­ей кро­ви ве­рев­ки, Эрик Тре­вис Тан­нер – сын и по­тен­ци­аль­ный нас­ледник ти­тула и сос­то­яния лор­да Ро­бер­та Чив­ли, под­ни­ма­ет­ся, - мог бы и ко мне прий­ти.   
\- К те­бе? – при­выч­ная за го­ды уче­бы-про­тивос­то­яния в Кем­брид­же ус­мешка сколь­зит по ли­цу, - Из­де­ва­ешь­ся?  
\- А что – мо­ему па­паше в нож­ки па­дать не за­пад­ло! Я бы с те­бя да­же про­цен­ты не взял!  
\- Это ты сей­час так го­воришь, ког­да ни­кому и ни­чего не на­до да­вать!  
\- Ти­хо! – он при­сажи­ва­ет­ся ря­дом, га­ся мощ­ный фо­нарь, что при­нес с со­бой, - Про­дол­жить мы мо­жем и в бо­лее спо­кой­ном мес­те, где нет от­цов­ской сво­ры. Вы­лезай вон в то ок­но, ма­шина пря­мо под ним, я – сле­дом.   
  
_Мир зак­ры­тых школ чрез­вы­чай­но те­сен, все друг дру­га зна­ют и тот, с кем ты про­вел пос­ледние две­над­цать лет на со­сед­них кой­ках, впол­не мо­жет ока­зать­ся тво­им со­седом по об­ще­житию. Мир вза­имос­вя­зей, что за­вязы­ва­ют­ся лег­ко и неп­ри­нуж­денно – друзья, к ко­торым ты по­том мо­жешь всег­да об­ра­тить­ся, и вра­ги, с ко­торы­ми луч­ше не пе­ресе­кать­ся на уз­кой до­роге… А есть еще и те, с ко­торы­ми жизнь сво­дит сно­ва и сно­ва, слов­но зас­тавляя всмот­реть­ся в свое от­ра­жение… и в этом слу­чае про­тив­ник впол­не мо­жет с те­чени­ем лет стать и дру­гом, ведь вы с ним – две сто­роны од­ной ме­дали.  
День греб­ных го­нок – свя­тое в обо­их уни­вер­си­тетах, тем бо­лее для тех, кто в них учас­тву­ет…  
\- Ска­жи мне, Гэйб, что я оши­ба­юсь и это не твою ко­ман­ду взя­ли в ос­новной сос­тав! – Эрик на­шел ме­ня в ло­доч­ном эл­линге, по­жимаю пле­чами в от­вет, про­дол­жая ме­тодич­но раз­би­рать и ук­ла­дывать вес­ла на про­суш­ку. – Во­об­ще-то ка­питан это­го де­лать не дол­жен, - за­мечет тот, не­замет­но для се­бя втя­гива­ясь в про­цесс.  
\- По­это­му ос­новным сос­та­вом и идем мы, - ус­ме­ха­юсь я, - а вы на ска­мей­ке за­пас­ных.  
\- И ты всерь­ез ду­ма­ешь – я там на­дол­го ос­та­нусь? – швыр­нув ос­тавши­еся вес­ла на пол, он вы­ходит, для точ­ки в раз­го­воре де­монс­тра­тив­но хло­пая дверью. Еще раз по­жав пле­чами, при­нима­юсь со­бирать его ху­дожес­тва. Эрик – неп­ло­хой, прос­то па­паша ему силь­но го­лову за­дурил ти­тулом и всем про­чем и, мне ка­жет­ся, у не­го ни­ког­да не бы­ло дру­зей.   
Бу­ря раз­го­ра­ет­ся уже под ве­чер, ког­да нас обо­их дер­га­ют к де­кану…  
\- Юно­ши, до ме­ня дош­ли неп­ри­ят­ные све­дения о том, что вы оба ис­поль­зу­ете сти­муля­торы и под­са­дили на них ва­ши ко­ман­ды, имен­но по­это­му я сни­маю вас с со­рев­но­ваний и зап­ре­щаю по­яв­лять­ся не толь­ко на са­мой эс­та­фете, но и праз­дно­вании с по­беди­теля­ми пос­ле.   
\- Раз­ре­шите воп­рос, сэр?  
\- Ес­ли это – кто вас сдал, то он не об­сужда­ет­ся!   
\- Ре­зон­но, - пе­рех­ва­тываю взгляд мо­его пос­то­ян­но­го со­пер­ни­ка, - ис­точни­ки нуж­но тща­тель­но обе­регать, но я не об этом… а о том, что честь уни­вер­си­тета кто-то дол­жен за­щищать… Оба кан­ди­дата в дан­ный мо­мент пе­ред ва­ми, на ко­го вы рас­счи­тыва­ете, ес­ли дис­ква­лифи­циру­ете нас?   
\- Не мо­рочь­те мне го­лову! – тер­пе­нию де­кана нас­ту­па­ет ко­нец, - и уби­рай­тесь вон из мо­его ка­бине­та!   
\- Ду­ма­ешь о том же, о чем и я? – Эрик пер­вым на­руша­ет мол­ча­ние, по­ка мы спус­ка­ем­ся по ка­мен­ным сту­пеням, кро­шащим­ся под но­гами, вы­ходя на ули­цу.  
\- Не знаю, а ты о чем-то ду­ма­ешь?  
\- Вклю­чи мозг, Гэйб, ес­ли бы ты не сто­ял пос­ледние пол­ча­са ря­дом со мной, я бы ни на се­кун­ду не усом­нился! Как и ты, по­лагаю…  
\- От те­бя вся­кого мож­но ожи­дать, - не спо­рю я. – Так ты хо­чешь ска­зать, что ес­ли это не кто-то из на­шего уни­вер­си­тета, то…  
\- Тот, кто бу­дет выс­ту­пать про­тив нас… и я да­же знаю – о ком мы го­ворим…Сти­вен Мак­Брайд – чер­тов шот­ландец!   
\- Сти­вен Мак­Брайд… - эхом от­кли­ка­юсь я.  
Нель­зя ска­зать, что мы – вра­ги, Ок­сфорд и Кем­бридж тра­дици­он­но со­пер­ни­ча­ют меж­ду со­бой и день греб­ных го­нок что-то вро­де куль­ми­нации все­го это­го.  
\- На­до его про­учить! – во­инс­твен­ным то­ном за­яв­ля­ет Эрик, - ты зна­ешь, что я прав! Он рас­чи­ща­ет до­рогу се­бе!  
\- Уже рас­чистил, Эрик, - на­поми­наю я, - нас там не бу­дет.  
\- Это смот­ря с ка­кой сто­роны смот­реть, - за­яв­ля­ет он, - ты же пом­нишь мар­шрут, ми­лей вы­ше – из­лу­чина и очень удоб­ное мес­то…  
\- Что­бы что, Эрик? Что бы всту­пить в гон­ку? Те­бя все рав­но дис­ква­лифи­циру­ют и по­беду от­да­дут то­му, кто при­дет сле­дом.   
\- Ты мыс­лишь не конс­трук­тивно! Да, мы не учас­тву­ем, но это не ме­ша­ет мне встре­тить его и объ­яс­нить по­пуляр­но, как на­зыва­ет­ся то, что он сде­лал и что за это бы­ва­ет!  
\- Там опас­ное мес­то, - я уже пу­га­юсь по-нас­то­яще­му, - ты ре­бят за со­бой по­тянешь, а ес­ли что слу­чит­ся?  
\- Ты сам всег­да го­воришь, что ка­питан при­нима­ет ре­шение за ко­ман­ду. Но мо­гу те­бя ус­по­ко­ить, - ос­та­новив­шись под рас­ки­дис­тым ду­бом, он дос­та­ет си­гаре­ты, - у ме­ня в ко­ман­де де­мок­ра­тия, мы все об­су­дим, преж­де чем…  
\- Это не­боль­шое уте­шение, - ка­чаю го­ловой, обоз­ре­вая ок­рес­тнос­ти, - зная тво­их ре­бят. Но с го­ловой не­кото­рые из них все же дру­жат…_   
  
\- Бла­жен, кто ве­ру­ет...- зву­чит ря­дом, зас­тавляя от­крыть гла­за, - по­хоже, ты от­клю­чил­ся.  
\- Эрик? А мне ка­залось, что…  
\- Я твой глюк? Тог­да те­бе по­вез­ло, я очень кра­сивая гал­лю­цина­ция и при­ят­ная в об­ще­нии.  
\- Это точ­но ты! – не­воль­но улы­ба­юсь я, прис­тра­ивая все еще гу­дящую от нар­ко­тиков го­лову на под­го­лов­ник, - Как ты до­тащил ме­ня до ма­шины?  
\- Хо­тел бы ска­зать – во­локом, но увы, ты доб­рался сам, - быс­трый взгляд в мою сто­рону, - прав­да, не пом­нишь? Это бы­ло пол­ча­са на­зад.  
\- Вре­мя от­но­ситель­но, - про­дол­жаю нес­ти чушь, - а за то что вы­тащил… бу­ду дол­жен.  
\- Счи­тай, что кви­ты… - по-преж­не­му гля­дя на до­рогу, от­зы­ва­ет­ся он…  
  
 _Во­дово­рот – шту­ка опас­ная и со­вер­шенно неп­ред­ска­зу­емая, и слу­чить­ся мо­жет где угод­но, да­же на внеш­не спо­кой­ной ре­ке. А уж ес­ли вдруг в не­го уго­дил – кран­ты, са­мому из не­го жи­вым не выб­рать­ся._  
  
\- Я бы не вып­лыл – тог­да… - по­вер­нувшись к не­му, ус­ме­ха­юсь, - И на то, что­бы это приз­нать, у те­бя двад­цать лет уш­ло? Мо­гу по­радо­вать, в тот год нас под­ста­вил не Сти­вен, а один из чле­нов его ко­ман­ды – родс­твен­ник рек­то­ра, ре­шил под­су­етить­ся. Сти­вен был не в кур­се, так что – удач­но, что ты его не уто­пил.   
\- Сколь­ко ты дол­жен от­цу? – пе­рес­та­ет, на­конец, хо­дить вок­руг да око­ло Эрик  
\- Мно­го… эк­ви­вален­том – не­малень­кий па­кет ак­ций, - смот­рю на его мрач­ную фи­зи­оно­мию, - пос­ледс­твия его пе­реда­чи ты се­бе прек­расно пред­став­ля­ешь, мы и так ед­ва на пла­ву.  
\- А ес­ли… - он за­мол­ка­ет, съ­ез­жая на за­рос­шую тра­вой тро­пин­ку.  
\- Ес­ли… - пов­то­ряю я, - Эрик, ку­да ты нас при­вез?   
\- Про эту ды­ру отец не пом­нит, - ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь пе­ред еще креп­ким де­ревян­ным до­мом, он глу­шит мо­тор, - и не нас – те­бя… Мне нуж­но вер­нуть­ся. За­од­но най­ду воз­можность тво­его брат­ца по­видать, он ведь на­вер­ня­ка на ушах.   
\- Не ду­маю, - ос­то­рож­но на­чинаю я, но он пе­реби­ва­ет, - Да лад­но, Гэйб, не скром­ни­чай, про ва­шу вдруг прос­нувшу­юся се­мей­ную связь весь Си­ти сплет­ни­ча­ет… и про его не­надеж­ность… Отец на­вер­ня­ка уже прис­та­вил к его го­лове боль­шую пуш­ку.  
\- Зна­чит, он пе­реби­ра­ет все сто со­рок шесть спо­собов, - я вы­бира­юсь из ма­шины, - сеть-то тут ло­вит?  
\- Из­де­ва­ешь­ся? Ра­ди это­го я та­щил те­бя сю­да, что­бы ты спа­лил­ся? Си­ди ти­хо, я при­еду зав­тра ут­ром – при­везу еду и но­вос­ти.  
  
  
По­чему вре­мя идет так быс­тро, ког­да его ка­тас­тро­фичес­ки не хва­та­ет? Воп­рос ри­тори­чес­кий, по­тому что я все еще ме­чусь по до­му в по­ис­ках хоть ка­кой-ни­будь под­сказ­ки от бра­та или от­ве­та на воп­рос, ко­торо­го у не­го нет. Не знаю, что бу­дет со мной, ког­да срок ис­те­чет, но _твое вре­мя на ис­хо­де_ – этот го­лос не уг­ро­жал, прос­то со­об­щал о сво­их дей­стви­ях в слу­чае мо­ей не­уда­чи, кон­ста­тиро­вал факт. И это – страш­нее все­го! Я не мо­гу ду­мать ни о чем, кро­ме то­го, что слы­шал в труб­ке, и кар­тинки од­на дру­гой страш­нее на­вяз­чи­во ле­зут в го­лову вмес­то свет­лых мыс­лей. Мне бы сос­ре­дото­чить­ся, но не вы­ходит…  
\- Мис­тер Пат­рик, пред­се­датель прав­ле­ния зво­нил час на­зад, но мис­те­ра Адам­са нет и я не зна­ла – ког­да он по­явит­ся, - на­ша сек­ре­тар­ша, ко­торую на­нял еще отец, встре­ча­ет ме­ня у лиф­тов, - я про­сила его пе­рез­во­нить поз­днее и он уже дваж­ды…  
\- Мисс Грет­хен, - я смот­рю в зна­комое с детс­тва ли­цо, - мне нуж­ны пол­ные вер­сии фи­нан­со­вых от­че­тов ком­па­нии за пос­ледние две не­дели.   
\- Но, мис­тер Пат­рик! Мис­тер Адамс всег­да сам ра­бота­ет с ни­ми и я…  
\- Мисс Грет­хен! – пе­реби­ваю, по­тому что вре­мени на пре­пира­тель­ства у ме­ня нет, - по­ка я толь­ко про­сил… по­жалуй­ста, под­ска­жите мне, где они мо­гут быть у Габ­ри­эля.  
\- Обыч­но, ес­ли они нуж­ны ему нес­коль­ко дней, - под­жав гу­бы в тон­кую ли­нию су­хим как пус­ты­ня Са­хара то­ном со­об­ща­ет она, - он уби­рал их в сейф, - мсти­тель­но до­бав­ляя, - и ком­би­нация его мне не­из­вес­тна!  
\- Я знаю… - кив­нув ей, воз­вра­ща­юсь бы­ло к се­бе, но пе­реду­мываю на пол­пу­ти, - мисс Грет­хен, Гэй­ба не бу­дет ка­кое-то вре­мя… воз­можно, зав­тра… Ес­ли у Пред­се­дате­ля что-то сроч­ное, я мо­гу…  
\- Я пе­редам, - все та­ким же – как с от­став­ным за­седа­телем, то­ном со­об­ща­ет мне она, - ес­ли вы бу­дете се­год­ня в ка­бине­те бра­та… вам при­нес­ти ко­фе?  
\- Чай, ес­ли не зат­руднит. И – спа­сибо, мисс Грет­хен… - мне не до ее не­доволь­ства сей­час, мне бы быс­тро отыс­кать то­го, кто спон­си­ру­ет без­на­деж­ные ме­роп­ри­ятия и не бу­дет за­давать воп­ро­сов. К со­жале­нию, собс­твен­ные свя­зи су­щес­твен­но ог­ра­ничи­ва­ют воз­можнос­ти, у са­мого Габ­ри­эля дру­зей – не гус­то, а из тех ко­го знаю я – и то­го мень­ше. Раз­ве что…   
За­дер­жав вдруг при­шед­шую мысль, воз­вра­ща­юсь к сто­лу, сейф – в ниж­нем ящи­ке, вер­нее – пульт от не­го. Я знаю все это, по­тому что сам его сде­лал… вер­нее, мо­ей бы­ла идея, с чер­те­жами отец нем­но­го по­мог. А про то, что он за­казал ра­бочую мо­дель и ус­та­новил ее в сво­ем ка­бине­те, я уз­нал не­дав­но. Циф­ро­вая па­нель в ящи­ке сто­ла фаль­ши­вая и от­кры­ва­ет­ся он не на­жати­ем ком­би­нации кно­пок, а ее сдви­гом в оп­ре­делен­ной пос­ле­дова­тель­нос­ти и нап­равле­ни­ях. Фи­нан­со­вые от­че­ты наш­лись там, где и дол­жны быть, толь­ко вот от них – ни­какой поль­зы, раз­ве что кон­ста­тация фак­та и раз­ме­ра на­шего дол­га.  
\- Ваш чай, мис­тер Пат­рик, - чаш­ка с уко­риз­ненным зво­ном ока­зыва­ет­ся на сто­ле, - мо­гу я спро­сить, как дол­го вы бу­дете за­мещать ва­шего бра­та?  
\- Сколь­ко пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, - рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­юсь я, - мисс Грет­хен, вы свя­жете ме­ня с пред­се­дате­лем прав­ле­ния?  
  
 _Ску­лу сад­нит, го­рит ухо и, ка­жет­ся, кро­вото­чит рас­са­жен­ная бровь. Но боль­ше ра­нит у­яз­влен­ная гор­дость и боль­ное са­молю­бие от­то­го, что сно­ва поз­во­лил от­цу рас­пустить ру­ки. Хо­лод­ный ве­тер и во­да, за­лива­юща­яся за во­рот­ник, что име­ну­ет­ся не­боль­ши­ми осад­ка­ми – не са­мая удач­ная по­года для гор­до­го хло­панья дверь­ми. Но мы ве­дем этот спор уже боль­ше го­да, а с тех пор, как Гэйб съ­ехал, все ста­ло сов­сем по­гано… Под­ни­маю ру­ку в на­деж­де пой­мать так­си и тут же вспо­минаю, что де­нег с со­бой нет – сов­сем, да­же кре­дит­ки, что­бы снять где-ни­будь нал. В под­земку то­же за кра­сивые гла­за не пус­тят… на­тянув на го­лову ка­пюшон тол­стов­ки и по­выше под­няв во­рот­ник, сво­рачи­ваю за угол – есть толь­ко од­но мес­то, где не про­гонят или сде­ла­ют это не сра­зу… прав­да, па­ру квар­та­лов пе­хом все же при­дет­ся прой­ти…  
\- Пат­рик! – Ло­ла за­тяги­ва­ет ме­ня в дом, - с кем ты сно­ва под­рался, те­бя пой­ма­ли фут­бо­лис­ты? Или это тот пер­во­кур­сник из до­ма че­рез ули­цу? Или в этом тво­ем па­бе вас ос­виста­ли с ва­шей му­зыкой? – не пе­рес­та­вая спра­шивать, она быс­тро про­водит ме­ня на­верх к се­бе в ком­на­ту, уса­живая на тах­ту под ок­ном, - по­чему ты мол­чишь, до­ма зна­ют – где ты? Да­вай я поз­во­ню, что­бы мис­тер Адамс…   
Я ус­пе­ваю пе­рех­ва­тить ее ру­ку с те­лефо­ном, мед­ленно ка­чая го­ловой. Ло­ла де­ла­ет боль­шие гла­за, - Да­же так… яс­но. Из-за че­го на этот раз?  
\- У нас нем­но­го тем для раз­ногла­сий, - пря­ча ли­цо в ла­донях, глу­хо от­зы­ва­юсь я, - у ме­ня де­нег нет… мож­но я – ос­та­нусь?  
\- Ра­зуме­ет­ся, - под­ру­га не­доволь­но под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы, рас­смат­ри­вая близ­ко мои бо­евые шра­мы, - бровь, по­хоже, луч­ше бы за­шить… я зак­лею, ко­неч­но…   
Бор­мо­ча что-то еще се­бе под нос, она скры­ва­ет­ся в ван­ной, а я с бла­жен­ным вздо­хом от­ки­дыва­юсь на­зад, ус­тра­ива­ясь удоб­нее…  
\- Ло­ла, кто там? – го­лос пол­ковни­ка вы­зыва­ет же­лание спря­тать­ся, прос­то так, на вся­кий слу­чай.  
\- Пат­рик, па­па… - от­ве­ча­ет она, воз­вра­ща­ясь с ап­течкой, - си­ди смир­но, бу­дет жечь!   
Ее отец – пол­ковник в от­став­ке, по­яв­ля­ет­ся на по­роге в са­мый раз­гар ме­дицин­ской по­мощи и мол­ча наб­лю­да­ет за про­цес­сом, по­ка она не за­кан­чи­ва­ет.  
\- Ты под­рался или те­бя по­били?   
\- Я… - за­думы­ва­юсь на се­кун­ду, - не за­щищал­ся, сэр. По­тому что не счи­тал это не­об­хо­димым.   
\- Ты выз­ва­ла ему так­си, до­рогая? – все еще гля­дя на ме­ня в упор, спра­шива­ет пол­ковник, - уже поз­дно и ма­шина бу­дет дол­го до­бирать­ся в объ­езд раз­водных мос­тов.  
\- Па­па, мо­жет…  
\- Нет, - он неп­рекло­нен, - до­ма бе­зус­ловно вол­ну­ют­ся и ему на­до вер­нуть­ся. Я поз­во­ню, что­бы за ним при­еха­ли…  
\- Мис­тер Мак­Нил, сэр, - в го­лове зве­нящая пус­то­та, - очень вас про­шу… я уй­ду – сей­час… толь­ко не зво­ните ни­кому, по­жалуй­ста!   
\- За­кон­чи с ним, Ло­ла, - ни­чем не по­казы­вая свое от­но­шение ко все­му про­ис­хо­дяще­му, пол­ковник ки­ва­ет, - и на­пои ча­ем, в кла­довой ос­та­лись бу­лоч­ки и что-то еще…   
\- Дер­жи, - она ста­вит пе­редо мной та­рел­ку с тол­стым бу­тер­бро­дом с хо­лод­ной го­вяди­ной, на­лива­ет ки­пяток в боль­шую чаш­ку, - ешь и пей, а по­том – иди на­верх, в ман­сарду, я там пос­те­лила.  
\- А как же…   
\- Он же ве­лел те­бя на­кор­мить… - улы­ба­ет­ся она. В кух­не теп­ло и у­ют­но, ме­ня силь­но раз­мо­рило – ес­ли я уже Гэй­ба тут ви­жу… Гэйб… вот черт!  
\- Хо­рош!  
\- Гэйб, я…  
\- Идем, – ко­рот­кий взгляд, слов­но при­каз, что в об­щем-то так и есть, и не под­чи­нить­ся ему нель­зя. Спол­заю со сту­ла, мед­ленно та­щась сле­дом, в при­хожей у лес­тни­цы брат ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся, - по­быс­трее, Пат! Пол­ковник, спа­сибо что наш­ли вре­мя – из­вестить и прос­ти­те за при­чинен­ное бес­по­кой­ство. Уве­рен, это­го боль­ше не пов­то­рит­ся, так ведь, Пат­рик?  
\- Да, сэр, - ки­ваю я, не зная тол­ком – ко­му от­ве­чаю…  
\- Не на­до бы­ло те­бя впу­тывать… - спус­тя па­ру ки­ломет­ров ноч­но­го го­рода я, на­конец, на­рушаю мол­ча­ние, - я бы у них до ут­ра пе­рекан­то­вал­ся да до­мой вер­нулся… - дав­но я не ви­дел у бра­та та­кое ли­цо… и рез­кий его удар по тор­мо­зам так, что ши­ны воз­му­щен­но скри­пят… бла­го, на до­роге ма­шин ма­ло, су­мели объ­ехать… - Ну прос­ти… всег­да я ля­паю, не по­думав… прав­да – прос­ти!   
\- Ты ма­зохист и прос­то иди­от?! – Гэйб за­да­ет это ри­тори­чес­кий по су­ти воп­рос та­ким то­ном, что у ме­ня му­раш­ки бе­гут, - ты не мог сра­зу мне поз­во­нить, при­дурок?!   
\- Не ори на ме­ня! – то­же за­вожусь, - От­ца хва­тило, еще ты те­перь… мо­жет, и вре­жешь сра­зу про­меж глаз, чтоб дош­ло луч­ше?! - охо­лонув ме­ня взгля­дом, от ко­торо­го хо­чет­ся за­лезть в бар­да­чок, он вы­ходит из ма­шины, гром­ко хлоп­нув двер­цей. Вы­бира­юсь сле­дом, чувс­твуя се­бя ви­нова­тым, - Гэйб?  
\- По­теряй­ся, Пат! – без­злоб­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, вы­тас­ки­вая у ме­ня из не­пос­лушных рук за­жигал­ку и рас­ку­рив две си­гаре­ты, од­ну от­да­ет мне.   
\- Я прос­то не хо­чу, что­бы вы ссо­рились из-за ме­ня, - при­выч­но на­чинаю цепь оп­равда­ний, став­шую поч­ти тра­дици­ей, - он злит­ся из-за мо­его уп­рямс­тва.  
\- Что вы не по­дели­ли на этот раз:?  
\- Я ска­зал, что не пой­ду в кол­ледж, - по­жимаю пле­чами, - и в уни­вер­си­тет то­же.  
\- А чем ты пла­ниру­ешь за­нять­ся, - тем же то­ном, что и отец нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад, спра­шива­ет брат, - му­зыкой?  
\- Еще не знаю… Но я шко­лу еле пе­режил, чуть со ску­ки не сдох. Там все ту­пые!   
\- То, что ты все за­поми­на­ешь и быс­тро схва­тыва­ешь – не по­может, ес­ли у те­бя не бу­дет бу­маж­ки с кра­сивой пе­чатью ка­кого-ни­будь выс­ше­го учеб­но­го за­веде­ния.  
\- Бу­маж­ку я и на­рисо­вать мо­гу, - бур­чу в от­вет, - и не од­ну, Ло­ла вон на раз-два свар­га­нит!  
\- А даль­ше…  
\- Даль­ше?  
\- Да, - при­сев на ка­пот, брат смот­рит ми­мо, - даль­ше… Ты при­дешь ку­да-ни­будь с этим кра­сивым на­рисо­ван­ным дип­ло­мом и ког­да-ни­будь все уз­на­ют, что он – не­нас­то­ящий. И что ты тог­да бу­дешь де­лать, Пат?  
\- Не знаю! – от­ма­хива­юсь от не­го, - не бу­ду им поль­зо­вать­ся!   
\- Зна­чит – му­зыка… - взды­ха­ет Гэйб, - ну что… поп­ро­буй. Один из мо­их кол­лег ищет квар­ти­ран­та для сво­ей те­туш­ки – ман­сарда с ви­дом на Тем­зу… Мо­гу зав­тра поз­во­нить и уточ­нить де­тали… - ви­димо, мое ли­цо все го­ворит за ме­ня, брат ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, выб­ра­сывая оку­рок, - зна­чит – ре­шили. Са­дись… у ме­ня по­ка по­живешь.  
\- Но вы же там с Джа­син­дой… - пун­цо­вые ще­ки не вид­ны в тем­но­те, - я не хо­чу ме­шать…  
\- Ес­ли не пла­ниру­ешь сно­ва спать в мо­ей кро­вати, - с шут­ли­вой уг­ро­зой про­из­но­сит Гэйб, - то все бу­дет хо­рошо…_  
  
\- Мис­тер Мэй­сон? Это Пат­рик… Адамс, сэр… да, очень на­де­юсь на это… Мне хо­телось бы встре­тить­ся, пря­мо сей­час, ес­ли воз­можно… да… - вы­дох­нув, кла­ду труб­ку. Как бу­ду дей­ство­вать – еще не знаю, но оп­ре­делен­но вряд ли на­ше кон­серва­тив­ное прав­ле­ние одоб­рит но­вого чле­на, по­лучив­ше­го свои ак­ции та­ким вар­вар­ским ме­тодом…  
\- Прав­ле­ние не бу­дет пла­тить дол­ги ва­шего бра­та, - ед­ва пе­рес­ту­пив по­рог ка­бине­та, за­яв­ля­ет он, - и ес­ли это то, о чем вы хо­тели по­гово­рить, то зря пот­ра­тили мое вре­мя.  
\- Мис­тер Мэй­сон, но ведь Габ­ри­эль ис­тра­тил эти день­ги не на се­бя! Он сде­лал ва­шу ра­боту! И кста­ти – ва­ши ди­виден­ды вы то­же по­лучи­ли! – я сдер­жи­ва­юсь с тру­дом, но это по­хоже ста­рого ком­пань­она от­ца толь­ко раз­вле­ка­ет.  
\- Пат­рик, мы выс­лу­шали ва­шего бра­та, он был очень убе­дите­лен, ког­да уго­вари­вал нас не спе­шить с про­дажей ком­па­нии. И мы поз­во­лили ему по­пытать­ся удер­жать ком­па­нию на пла­ву и обе­щали не вме­шивать­ся… - Мэй­сон по­жима­ет пле­чами, - чья ви­на, ес­ли у не­го не вы­ходит... – рас­ку­рив си­гару, он за­меча­ет, - В Си­ти хо­дят раз­го­воры – лорд Чив­ли сог­ла­сен на аль­тер­на­тив­ный ва­ри­ант вып­ла­ты па­кетом ак­ций… я мог бы за­фик­си­ровать за­кон­ность пе­реда­чи…  
\- Вы в сго­воре с ним! – до­ходит до ме­ня, - Он про­даст эти ак­ции вам и… - сде­лав нес­ложные под­сче­ты, под­ни­маю на не­го взгляд, - ваш па­кет ак­ций ста­нет пол­ным и вы смо­жете дик­то­вать да­же но­миналь­ным вла­дель­цам ком­па­нии… то есть – нам…  
\- Вы ведь еще вче­ра со­бира­лись стать му­зыкан­том, Пат­рик, - ни­чего не от­ри­цая, Мэй­сон да­вит си­гару в пе­пель­ни­це, - с ка­ких это пор вы вдруг раз­би­ра­етесь в фи­нан­сах?  
\- С тех са­мых, как по­пал сю­да… - под­нявшись, от­кры­ваю дверь по­шире, - а еще я с детс­тва ус­во­ил, как близ­ко сто­ит дер­жать та­ких, как вы… Мне жаль, что я _пот­ра­тил зря ва­ше вре­мя…_  
  
 _\- Вы впус­тую тра­тите мое вре­мя… - мой со­бесед­ник валь­яж­но от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на псев­до-мяг­кую спин­ку си­дений ко­фей­ни так, буд­то это крес­ло его лич­но­го рес­то­рана, - я не за­ин­те­ресо­ван в по­доб­ных вло­жени­ях.  
\- Пос­лу­шай­те, по­нимаю, как это все выг­ля­дит, - ста­ра­юсь зву­чать уве­рен­но, как ес­ли бы я был мо­им бра­том, - я при­шел с ули­цы и про­шу у вас круп­ную сум­му, обе­щая гор­шо­чек зо­лота на том кон­це ра­дуги… - он ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, не пре­рывая, - но по­верь­те, вло­жение оку­пит­ся. К то­му же, по­доб­ная статья по­может вам от­чи­тать­ся в еже­год­ной на­лого­вой дек­ла­рации и по­лучить скид­ку…  
\- А ты – наг­лец… - он скры­ва­ет­ся за чаш­кой ко­фе, - мне это нра­вит­ся! Где ты учил­ся? – я от­малчи­ва­юсь, гля­дя в стол, - По­нят­но… са­мо­уч­ка зна­чит. Я не дам вам де­нег, но пред­ло­жу те­бе ра­ботать на ме­ня.  
\- Кем? – ту­по спра­шиваю я.  
\- Да без раз­ни­цы, как бу­дет на­зывать­ся то, за что я те­бе бу­ду пла­тить, ес­ли ты про­дол­жишь так же ра­ботать с на­лого­вой и дру­гими фе­дераль­ны­ми сис­те­мами.   
\- Прос­ти­те, но ес­ли бы ме­ня ин­те­ресо­вала та­кая ра­бота, я бы не бе­сил от­ца…  
\- Де­ло твое, ко­неч­но, но та сум­ма, ко­торую ты клян­чишь, ста­нет тво­ей прос­то за твое сог­ла­сие.  
\- Бо­нус при пос­тупле­нии? Тог­да по­чему бы вам не дать ее мне сей­час?  
\- По­тому что, - от­ве­ча­ет он, под­ни­ма­ясь, - не люб­лю ссо­рить­ся с леп­ри­кона­ми. Пе­реду­ма­ешь – при­ходи…_  
  
Эта встре­ча трех­летней дав­ности всплы­ва­ет в па­мяти, ед­ва за на­шим пред­се­дате­лем прав­ле­ния зак­ры­ва­ет­ся дверь. Тог­да мне это не бы­ло нуж­но, те­перь – по­хоже, это единс­твен­ный вы­ход…  
  
  
  
Хи­жина в ле­су, так по­хожая на на­шу, и хоть уже поч­ти год про­шел, та па­ра дней с бра­том и до­черью ос­та­лись луч­шей за пос­леднее вре­мя пе­редыш­кой. Сей­час, пусть и не по собс­твен­ной во­ле – вы­далась еще од­на. Эрик – та еще за­раза, но луч­ше иметь де­ло с ним, чем с его па­пашей. Ес­ли бы все за­висе­ло толь­ко от ме­ня… но сей­час за ру­лем Пат­рик и как мой по­бор­ник спра­вед­ли­вос­ти от­ре­аги­ру­ет на всю си­ту­ацию в це­лом.   
  
_\- Я не нуж­да­юсь в тво­ей пос­то­ян­ной за­щите! Я мо­гу сам за се­бя го­ворить! – он плю­ха­ет­ся на пе­ред­нее си­денье, пе­ред этим про­верив Са­тин в спе­ци­аль­ном дет­ском крес­ле по­зади.  
\- Не сом­не­ва­юсь в тво­ей са­мос­то­ятель­нос­ти и та­лан­тах, - вы­рули­ваю со сто­ян­ки на до­рогу, - но по­чему-то имен­но се­год­ня ты мол­чал, по­ка эта фря от­та­чива­ла на те­бе свое ту­пое ос­тро­умие.  
\- Спра­вед­ли­вос­ти ра­ди сто­ит оз­ву­чить, что я то­же не пу­шис­тый и бе­лый. – Пат­рик прис­те­гива­ет­ся, - Не сто­ило за­девать ее ма­шину.  
\- На ней да­же ца­рапи­ны не ос­та­лось! Она же те­бя ед­ва не сби­ла, - вли­ва­юсь в по­ток ма­шин, - а ес­ли бы Са­ти бы­ла с то­бой?  
\- А что та­кое спра­вед­ли­вость, дя­дя Пат­рик? – не­сет­ся с зад­не­го си­денья, я ус­ме­ха­юсь, - Ну, да­вай, дя­дя Пат­рик, от­ве­чай… или мне сно­ва те­бе по­мочь?  
\- Са­ти, - Мел­кий из­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся на си­денье, что­бы луч­ше ее ви­деть, - у те­бя есть три кон­фе­ты, так вот – раз­дать по од­ной каж­до­му из тво­их дру­зей это бу­дет спра­вед­ли­во.   
\- А ес­ли я хо­чу ос­та­вить се­бе боль­ше, мож­но по­делить­ся толь­ко с кем-то од­ним? – бра­тец выг­ля­дит рас­те­рян­ным, свер­нув на подъ­ез­дную до­рож­ку к на­шему лес­но­му до­му у озе­ра, я ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь у крыль­ца.  
\- Са­ти, ска­жи, - по­вер­нувшись к до­чери, спра­шиваю я, - а ес­ли это с то­бой не по­делят­ся кон­фе­той?   
\- Най­ду, ко­му еще не дос­та­лось, - от­ве­ча­ет она, - нас бу­дет боль­ше и мы от­бе­рем и по­делим меж­ду со­бой!  
\- Ну – суть она ух­ва­тила, - впол­го­лоса за­меча­ет Пат­рик, за­бирая про­дук­ты из ба­гаж­ни­ка.   
\- Ви­дишь, Са­ти, - иг­но­рируя реп­ли­ки бра­та, про­дол­жаю, по­могая ей выб­рать­ся из ма­шины, - быть сре­ди оби­жен­ных ты не хо­чешь, а кон­фе­ты есть – хо­чешь. Вот это и на­зыва­ет­ся спра­вед­ли­востью – ког­да всем дос­та­ет­ся по­ров­ну и ник­то ни­кому не за­виду­ет.  
\- Это ты ут­ри­ру­ешь, бра­тец, - сно­ва вле­за­ет Мел­кий со сво­ими ком­мента­ри­ями, - так бы­ва­ет, Са­ти, толь­ко в иде­аль­ном ми­ре, а тот, в ко­тором жи­вем мы, да­лек от это­го.   
\- Но это не зна­чит, что на­до нап­ле­вать на пра­вила, Пат! - прос­ле­див, как она взби­ра­ет­ся по сту­пень­кам в дом, раз­во­рачи­ва­юсь к бра­ту, - Да­же жи­вя по собс­твен­ным прин­ци­пам, ты ос­та­ешь­ся в со­ци­уме, ты – его член и ни­куда от это­го не деть­ся.  
\- Не пу­гай ме­ня ум­ны­ми сло­вами, бра­тец мой, - Пат­рик са­дит­ся на сту­пень­ку, - тво­ему со­ци­уму на нас – с вы­сокой ко­локоль­ни. Есть пра­вила иг­ры, ко­торые ты во­лен соб­лю­дать или иг­но­рить, вот и все. А пос­коль­ку ты пред­по­чита­ешь иной уро­вень, - он на­поми­на­ет мне мой же жест, - то и пра­вила ус­та­нав­ли­ва­ешь сам.   
Преж­де чем ус­пе­ваю от­ве­тить, Са­тин сно­ва по­яв­ля­ет­ся на крыль­це, - Дер­жи, дя­дя Пат­рик, - про­тяги­ва­ет ему шо­колад­ку, по­том раз­во­рачи­ва­ясь ко мне, - а это те­бе, па­па…   
\- Спа­сибо, дет­ка, - об­няв ее, смот­рю на при­тих­ше­го бра­та, - лю­бые пра­вила при­ходит­ся соб­лю­дать, осо­бен­но те – по ко­торым жи­вешь сам. Ты не обя­зан ид­ти за мной след в след, Пат, но сог­ла­сись, на про­торен­ной до­роге все же про­ще, чем нап­рямки сквозь бу­релом…   
\- Па­мять от собс­твен­ных ши­шек доль­ше…- от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - да и ты не мо­жешь всег­да быть ря­дом…   
\- Ины­ми сло­вами – в ком­па­нию ра­ботать ты не пой­дешь.  
\- Я уже мно­го раз пы­тал­ся объ­яс­нить от­цу… - он за­мол­ка­ет под мо­им прис­таль­ным взгля­дом, а Са­тин у ме­ня на ру­ках вдруг встре­ва­ет, - Дя­дя Пат­рик, ты где-то уда­рил­ся?   
\- Да, дет­ка, - вмес­то не­го от­ве­чаю я, - наш глу­пый дя­дя Пат­рик лю­бит хо­дить там, где до не­го ник­то не бы­вал. Вот и рас­са­жива­ет там лоб пе­ри­оди­чес­ки.  
\- Ты обе­щал, Гэйб… - пус­ка­ет он в ход пос­ледний ар­гу­мент, - что поз­во­лишь мне…   
\- Не ци­тируй мне – ме­ня же! Я не толь­ко те­бе – обе­щал…   
\- Бо­же, бла­гос­ло­ви Джа­син­ду! – ус­ме­ха­ет­ся мой брат и под­хва­тив па­кет с про­дук­та­ми, за­ходит в дом._  
  
Воз­можно, ес­ли бы не Ав­густ и та ава­рия, Пат­рик бы дос­тиг це­ли, ну или хо­тя бы рис­кнул это сде­лать… А те­перь… те­перь он из ко­жи вон ле­зет, что­бы до­казать всем, а глав­ное – са­мому се­бе, что спра­вит­ся со всем сам, в чем я силь­но сом­не­ва­юсь, хо­рошо его зная.   
\- Твой бра­тец… – не­ожи­дан­но вер­нувший­ся Эрик на­рисо­выва­ет­ся на по­роге с па­кета­ми в ру­ках, - он или пол­ный кре­тин, или удач­но им при­киды­ва­ет­ся  
\- Что слу­чилось? – при­выч­но вы­яс­няю под­робнос­ти и мас­шта­бы воз­можной ка­тас­тро­фы.  
\- Он свя­зал­ся с Ро­бер­тсо­ном, - вы­тянув из при­везен­но­го па­кета бу­тыл­ку во­ды, скру­чива­ет крыш­ку, прик­ла­дыва­ясь к гор­лышку.  
\- С Ми­дасом? - уточ­няю, от­кры­вая еще теп­лый кон­тей­нер, - как и, глав­ное – где, Пат­рик ус­пел с ним пе­ресечь­ся?  
\- Это ты вы­яс­нишь у не­го при слу­чае сам, - вы­терев рот, Эрик ки­ва­ет, - ос­та­новить его я не ус­пел, да и не уве­рен, что смог бы… без тво­его учас­тия.  
\- Раз­ве что – си­ловы­ми ме­тода­ми, - я ус­ме­ха­юсь, до­едая неч­то, внеш­ним ви­дом на­поми­на­ющее жа­рен­ную ку­рицу с ри­сом, - драть­ся он так и не на­учил­ся…   
  
_По­доз­ри­тель­ное хлю­панье в ко­нюш­не при­водит к це­ли – Мел­кий за­бил­ся в один из даль­них ден­ни­ков, це­ликом пре­дав­шись жа­лос­ти к се­бе.  
\- А ну вста­вай! – я на­мерен­но груб, не це­ремо­нясь тя­ну его за шкир­ку, слов­но наш­ко­див­ше­го щен­ка, - Вста­вай и пош­ли!  
\- Ку­да? – все еще шмы­гая и вы­тирая так и не ос­та­новив­шу­юся юш­ку, он все-та­ки упи­ра­ет­ся, - Не хо­чу!  
\- Идем! Ты дол­жен дать сда­чи, ина­че все ре­шат, что ты – ны­тик и трус!  
\- Ну и пусть! – он пы­та­ет­ся выс­коль­знуть из мо­ей хват­ки, - я не ста­ну бить прос­то так, а – в от­вет уже поз­дно. Пус­ти, Гэйб! – я раз­жи­маю ру­ку и Пат­рик сно­ва опус­ка­ет­ся на со­ломен­ную ку­чу в уг­лу, под­тя­нув ко­лени к под­бо­род­ку.  
\- За что хоть пос­тра­дал? – с тща­тель­но вы­верен­ным со­чувс­тви­ем по­полам с нас­мешкой спра­шиваю я, - за де­ло или за ба­ловс­тво?  
\- За де­ло… - от­зы­ва­ет­ся млад­ший брат, - маль­чиш­ки тра­вили но­вень­ко­го, из семьи что при­еха­ли не­дав­но…  
\- Вал­лий­цы? – пе­рес­пра­шиваю уже всерь­ез, - те, ко­торых соп­ро­вож­да­ли спе­цы из Скот­тленд-Яр­да? – Пат­рик мол­ча ки­ва­ет, - За­чем ты в это по­лез, Пат?!   
\- Их бы­ло де­сять че­ловек… - гля­дя в пол, ти­хо про­из­но­сит он, - де­сять здо­ровых лбов, я знаю… а он – ху­дой и у не­го уши как у эль­фа…  
\- Это не зна­чит, что ты дол­жен был при­нять на се­бя при­чита­юще­еся ему, - вор­чли­во от­зы­ва­юсь я, пот­ре­пав его по го­лове, - маль­чиш­ки все злые в этом воз­расте.  
\- Ты то­же ко­го-то оби­жал?  
\- На­вер­ное, Пат… - у не­го так от­кро­вен­но ме­ня­ет­ся ли­цо, что я пы­та­юсь сгла­дить си­ту­ацию, - но не так… Это сов­сем не чес­тно и на­поми­на­ет трав­лю. Я по­гово­рю с ви­кари­ем, пусть прис­тру­нит…  
\- Нет! По­лучит­ся, что это я – до­нес! Луч­ше пе­ревес­ти его в мою па­рал­лель…  
\- Ты ведь от­да­ешь се­бе от­чет, что – ле­то за­кон­чится и мы вер­немся в го­род, а твой ве­ро­ят­ный но­вый друг ос­та­нет­ся здесь?  
\- Я смо­гу по­мочь ему, по­ка еще тут…мы что-ни­будь при­дума­ем…_  
  
Вот так всег­да – мы что-ни­будь при­дума­ем под­ра­зуме­ва­ет _да­вай, Гэйб, ше­вели из­ви­лина­ми!_ Не мо­гу ска­зать, что идеи Пат­ри­ка все сплошь про­валь­ные, но очень час­то – труд­но ис­полни­мые, а мес­та­ми и вов­се не ре­али­зу­емые. Или идея хо­рошая, но за­водит она его ту­да, от­ку­да вы­хода нет. Вот пря­мо как сей­час с этим са­мым Ро­бер­тсо­ном – его не зря в Си­ти Ми­дасом проз­ва­ли, все об­ра­ща­ет­ся в при­быль, сто­ит ему толь­ко по­думать о по­куп­ке. Но и ре­пута­ция у не­го сре­ди дель­цов со­от­ветс­тву­ющая, с ним пред­по­чита­ют не сот­рудни­чать, по­тому что он ки­да­ет сво­их пар­тне­ров, ког­да это су­лит ему еще боль­шую при­быль… а про­ис­хо­дит это час­то.   
\- Ес­ли его не ос­та­новить, то мой па­паша по­кажет­ся те­бе цве­точ­ка­ми, - Эрик ап­пе­тит­но хрус­тит яб­ло­ком, - у вас еще ча­сов шесть – до сро­ка, это уй­ма вре­мени, что­бы сде­лать глу­пость.  
\- А есть конс­трук­тивные пред­ло­жения? – вно­шу нот­ку здра­вомыс­лия в наш ди­алог, - или пред­по­чита­ешь про­дол­жить ри­тори­ку?  
\- Мое пред­ло­жение те­бе вряд ли пон­ра­вит­ся, - он мед­лит, - у Пат­ри­ка есть пра­во под­пи­си?  
\- В мое от­сутс­твие – да…   
\- И прав­ле­ние дол­жно ут­вер­ждать или от­кло­нять его ре­шения? – про­дол­жа­ет до­пыты­вать­ся тот.  
\- Нет, толь­ко я мо­гу на­ложить ве­то, у прав­ле­ния нет уп­равля­юще­го па­кета ак­ций, отец пред­по­читал ав­то­рита­ризм. Пра­во при­нятия ре­шения Пат­ри­ку пре­дос­та­вил я, как дей­ству­ющий гла­ва ком­па­нии…  
\- На­ходя­щей­ся на гра­ни бан­кротс­тва и в дол­гах… - сно­ва в прос­транс­тво ком­менти­ру­ет Эрик, - по­хоже, мой па­паша в кур­се ва­шей рас­ста­нов­ки сил.  
\- По­хоже, он в сго­воре с кем-то из прав­ле­ния, воз­можно, с са­мим пред­се­дате­лем, тот не до­волен, что все дос­та­лось нам. Так – к че­му весь этот доп­рос?  
\- Я хо­чу вы­купить вас у от­ца… - на мое не­мое удив­ле­ние Эрик ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, - ну, не так вы­разил­ся… до­пус­тим, я ста­ну ва­шим пар­тне­ром, тог­да не нуж­но бу­дет ни долг воз­вра­щать, ни ак­ци­ями де­лить­ся с кем по­пало.  
\- А ты у нас, зна­чит – не кто по­пало! И, поз­воль уз­нать – на ка­кую рас­ста­нов­ку сил рас­счи­тыва­ешь, пар­тнер?  
\- Ту, что ты пред­ла­гал Ав­густу – 49/51.  
\- У те­бя слип­нется, Эрик! Да я тво­ему от­цу мень­ше от­дам – за долг и про­цен­ты!  
\- И по­теря­ешь ком­па­нию, по­тому он тут же про­даст их то­му, ко­му не­дос­та­ет су­щего пус­тя­ка, что­бы вы­переть вас с бра­тиш­кой пин­ком за дверь!  
\- В бла­годе­тели на­ши за­писал­ся, с че­го вдруг?  
\- Пос­лу­шай, Гэйб… - Эрик не­ожи­дан­но серь­езен, - по­нимаю, как это все выг­ля­дит со сто­роны и с тво­ей ко­локоль­ни, но – я не пе­редер­ги­ваю! Прос­то дей­стви­тель­но мо­гу по­мочь и ты да­же не бу­дешь мо­им дол­жни­ком…  
\- _По­моги мне по­мочь те­бе_ , - оче­ред­ной ци­татой от­зы­ва­юсь я, - что же вы все с этим же­лани­ем всем все до­казать, на мою го­лову ва­литесь…   
Эрик кри­во ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, - Кар­ма у те­бя та­кая, Гэйб – по­могать тем, кто про­сит о по­мощи.  
\- А ты – про­сишь?  
\- Да…


	3. Chapter 3

***  
\- Одаренный юноша без диплома, - мой давешний знакомец обнаруживается в своей любимой кофейне, - решил передумать?  
\- А ваше предложение все еще актуально?  
\- Дать тебе деньги взамен на обещание горшочка с золотом? Разумеется – нет, - он с явным наслаждением смакует кофе, - слишком неясные перспективы, чтобы размениваться по пустякам.  
\- Вам не интересно, - киваю я, быстро прикидывая, кого или что могу отдать ему в качестве наживки, чтобы… даже не знаю… работать на него я все равно не собираюсь, но мне нужны деньги, а сроки поджимают. – А если я докажу вам свою полезность и необходимость?  
\- Вперед… - отложив страницу с биржевыми новостями, он устраивается удобнее, - почему я вообще тебя слушаю?  
\- Потому что биржевые новости закончились, - я указываю глазами на газету на столе, - а ваш кофе – еще нет…  
\- И насладиться им я хочу в тишине, - перебивает он, - ты пришел клянчить деньги, которых нет у тебя, чтобы Чивли и Мэйсон не распилили эту вашу фирмочку на кусочки, поделив прибыль между собой. Сразу тебя разочарую – денег не дам. Ни под грабительские проценты, ни под залог вашей сдыхающей на ходу компании.  
\- Но вы же инвестируете! – делаю еще одну попытку, - вот и считайте это – удачным вложением…  
\- Мне не нужна ваша компания, - доброжелательно улыбаясь, он откусывает кусок пирога, - ни целиком, ни ее часть… сплошная головная боль, а от продажи прибыли будет с гулькин нос, разве что вон на кофе…  
\- Я в тупике, мистер Робертсон, - негромко говорю я, глядя прямо на него, - у меня нет друзей или просто знакомых, кроме вас, чтобы могли легко ссудить такую сумму. Да что там говорить, мне просто не у кого больше просить…  
\- Закончил? Потому что мой кофе - да, я не ведусь на сочувствие и благотворительностью не занимаюсь, - отодвинув пустую чашку из-под кофе, Робертсон продолжает, - я инвестирую, и от своих вложений ожидаю прибыли…  
\- Наша компания… - пытаюсь вставить я.  
\- Даже если разделить ее на части и втюхать по тройной цене тем, кто мне обязан, - он смеется, - даже в этом случае – мне не интересно…  
\- Прибыль… - на секунду задумавшись, выдаю, - я буду вам должен…  
\- Ты и так мне – должен, парень…- усмехается он.  
\- Не в финансовом смысле… - его брови ползут вверх, - Иными словами – сделаешь то, что я хочу, тогда когда я захочу…  
  
_Стою навытяжку, как на плацу, перед отцом, с тоской глядя в пол и выслушиваю очередную отповедь о том – какой я тупица и бездарь. Ловлю себя на том, что мысленно произношу его монолог про себя, невольно суфлируя и совсем не фиксируясь на его словах.  
\- Патрик! Смотри на меня! Если уж отстаиваешь право на свое мировоззрение, то имей мужество это признать! Ты отказался от университета… не согласился на военную академию… ты даже не в состоянии удержаться на той работе, что мне в качестве одолжения, заметь, для тебя подыскали!  
\- Я не просил тебя об этом… - не удержавшись, бурчу я, отец подходит ближе.  
\- Что-что, я не понял – что ты сейчас бубнил!  
\- Говорю, что не просил подыскивать мне работу, - неудачно копирую его я, - мне не хочется заниматься инвестициями или сидеть целый день, тупо палясь на экран с биржевой кривой – мне скучно!  
\- Ему скучно! Подумать только! – не на шутку заводится он, - Работа не должна быть веселой, Патрик, это то, чем ты занимаешься всю жизнь.  
\- Тем более – дай мне возможность найти то, чем я хочу заниматься… Давай остановимся на том, что я – ваш с мамой неудачный эксперимент и забудем об этом! – прилетевшая оплеуха так неожиданна, что я теряю дар речи, как и впервые, когда отец распустил руки со мной.  
\- Прости, ты напрашивался на это, - отец даже не расстроен, - и если ты не образумишься…  
\- Образумлюсь? – теперь и я завожусь, - я не запутавшийся подросток, папа, которому нужен контроль! Я могу принимать решения сам и отвечать за последствия!  
\- Оно и видно, Уинстон сказал мне, что ты признался в воровстве канцелярских товаров и поэтому он вынужден был тебя уволить!  
\- Это был спор, который я проиграл, - нехотя отвечаю, вовсе не желая посвящать его в подробности, - долги надо отдавать или не делать их, ты сам нас так учил.  
\- Я учил вас искать в жизни правильное место!  
\- И Гэйб – яркий пример твоего успеха… - снова не успеваю прикусить язык и уже даже вижу его руку, приближающуюся ко мне в однозначном замахе, втягиваю голову в плечи в ожидании еще одной зуботычины, но что-то… вернее, кто-то его останавливает…  
\- Папа, прекрати! – в голосе Гэйба звенит напряжение, - Пат, иди к себе!  
\- Но я-то здесь…  
\- Патрик! Просто – уйди… - брат почти выталкивает меня за дверь, но я еще успеваю услышать, - Ты обещал мне! Клялся и божился, что пальцем его не тронешь, если я… - дверь отцовского кабинета захлопывается, отрезая меня от их очередной ссоры из-за меня. Потираю все еще ноющую скулу – хорошо, что брат успел… а то я бы наверное уже ответил_ …  
  
Чек жжет мне руки и я очень стараюсь не думать – о чем меня может когда-либо попросить Робертсон, но теперь у меня хотя бы есть чем торговаться за Гэйба…  
\- Патрик, сюда – неожиданно несется из машины, а когда я заглядываю внутрь, Эрик кивает, - у меня новости о Гэйбе.  
\- Откуда ты… почему… - сажусь рядом, - ах да, твой отец! Он тебя послал за деньгами или ты сам вызвался?  
\- Твой брат просил передать, чтобы ты включил мозги, - выруливая со стоянки, Эрик говорит отрывисто и быстро, - а ты, судя по всему, уже успел продать душу, так?  
\- Это не твое дело, - достаю чек, - отдай его отцу, здесь вся сумма с процентами и даже немного больше…  
\- Придержи у себя, мальчик, - он поворачивает на шоссе, - хотя бы пока не доедем.  
\- А куда мы, кстати? – начинаю волноваться я, - ты меня похитил и будешь шантажировать Гэйба?  
\- Да сдались вы мне оба, - смеется он, выжимая газ, - та еще парочка клоунов – один во всем потакает отцу, другой – делает наперекор… а по итогам, на бобах остались оба.  
\- Откуда ты вообще возник здесь, Эрик, в этой истории? – пытаюсь в окно разглядеть местность, но все мелькает как-то слишком быстро.  
\- Добрые дела наказуемы, малыш, - притормозив перед узким съездом, он поворачивается ко мне, - как и те, на которые решаешься, не подумав…И то, и другое чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями, вот прямо как в нашем случае… - Гэйб встречает нас на пороге какой-то задрипанной хижины, наша-то в Шотландии не в пример лучше, хотя тоже от совершенства далека. – И похитил я… - заканчивает свою мысль Эрик, - не тебя, Мелкий.  
\- Я сотню раз просил – не звать меня так! – бурно реагирую я, сражаясь с дверцей и, наконец, выбравшись из машины, почти кричу на брата, - А позвонить – что все путем…  
\- Здесь нет связи… - негромко отвечает он, но я не слышу…- Неужели так трудно, боже! Просто сообщить, что жив-здоров!  
\- Патрик, тут не ловит телефон, - еще тише произносит Гэйб, - именно поэтому мы с Эриком и засели здесь.  
\- Угадай – где я его перехватил, - Эрик достает сигареты, мой брат уточняет, - Возле конторы Мидаса…  
\- Возле конторы Мидаса, - соглашается тот, - и судя по чеку, который твой парнишка пытался мне всучить, встреча была успешной.  
\- Что ты сделал, Пат?  
\- То, что мог… - отвечаю, присаживаясь на еще теплый капот рядом с Эриком, - и не раскаиваюсь, если что.  
\- Что ты ему пообещал, Патрик?!  
\- Услугу… - стоит мне это произнести, как Эрик молча закатывает глаза, а Гэйб вздыхает, - Теперь мы должны не только твоему отцу, Эрик…  
\- Зато этот долг мы можем погасить прямо сейчас!  
\- Из огня да в полымя, Пат!  
\- Прекрати, Гэйб! Просто – прекрати… - произношу я, выдохнув, - когда мне по телефону сообщают, что тебе устроят несчастный случай, мне наплевать – кому и что… Луну с неба… Звезду с его именем на ней… да что угодно! – обогнув его, скрываюсь в домике, громко хлопнув дверью.  
\- Подушка, в которую можно всплакнуть – на одной из кроватей, детка! – несется вслед насмешливый голос Эрика.  
\- Не смешно, - качает головой Гэйб, - Робертсон – не лорд Чивли, его на _право первой ночи_ не возьмешь.  
\- Вы о чем? – возвращаюсь на пятачок перед домиком, жуя найденный в холодильнике бутерброд.  
\- Да… Эрик теперь наш почти полноправный партнер, - отвечает Гэйб, - поэтому наши терки с сэром Робертом теперь – его проблема.  
\- Ясно… значит, к Робертсону за деньгами – это плохая идея, а компанию распилить и отдать в руки того, кто все это затеял – ничего, все норм?  
\- Я не говорю, что ты ошибся, Пат, - разворачивая и заталкивая меня внутрь, объясняет Габриэль, - хотя – ошибся! Но и я за свои решения отчитываться тебе не собираюсь!  
\- Снова играешь от человека, брат… - останавливаюсь прямо перед ним, - а если он тебя все-таки дурит, помнится – пару раз у него это очень даже неплохо выходило!  
\- Именно потому что я _играю от человека_ , Пат… я знаю Эрика и как ни странно – верю ему, - Габриэль присаживается на край стола, - а вот твоя сделка с Робертсоном…  
\- У меня не было вариантов, Гэйб! – в который раз повторяю я, - да, я не учился в закрытой школе и в университете, и не приобрел не то что друзей, а даже и врагов, которых мог бы попросить об услуге! У меня есть – только ты! – выдохнув, договариваю, - И еще – отличная память и море нахальства…  
\- Что спасает тебя в патовых ситуациях, - Эрик останавливается на пороге комнаты, - надеюсь, это был не частный разговор, партнеры?  
\- Поговорил с сэром Робертом? – не желает продолжать Габриэль.  
\- Послал смс о встрече, это единственное, на что хватило сигнала на вершине того холма, - он кивает за окно, - поэтому, предлагаю выдвигаться, а доссоритесь по дороге, мальчики…  
  
  
Патрик на взводе, хотя делает вид, что все нормально и поездка по лесным дорогам в сгущающихся сумерках – наше привычное занятие. В зеркале заднего вида я то и дело ловлю его тревожный взгляд, но стоит мне задержаться, как Пат стремительно отводит глаза…  
  
_\- Ты переезжаешь? Сейчас? Почему? – этим вопросом он изводит меня последние пять дней. Крупная ссора с отцом закончилась взаимным «пора жить отдельно» и уже к вечеру следующего дня отец отдает мне ключи от квартиры напротив Гайд-Парка… правда, платить за нее я должен сам. – Почему? – еще более требовательно и сердито.  
\- Я… не знаю ответов на все твои почему, Пат, - перестав собираться, сажусь на кровать, - если я останусь, мы с папой друг друга поубиваем… а так – он будет скучать, я – тоже… и когда мы снова увидимся в конторе, времени на ссоры не останется.  
\- А я? – встречаю напряженный взгляд его широко распахнутых голубых глаз… всегда срабатывает…  
\- Ты – взрослый, Патрик, почти школу закончил. Вполне справишься сам, - его взгляд делается еще более умоляющим, хотя это и невозможно, потрепав его по голове, добавляю, - ну и я же не на Луну улетаю, квартира в часе езды отсюда.  
\- Ты будешь вечно занят, - вздыхает он, - днем в нашей конторе, а вечером… к тебе будут приходить всякие знакомые девушки.  
\- Что ты об этом знаешь, малыш, - смеюсь я, брат хмурится, - Не так уж и мало, между прочим.  
\- Надо же, Лолу стоит предупредить – какой ты у нас ловелас! Давай так – в той квартире есть гостевая комната, соорудим из нее твою.  
\- А где будут спать твои гости?  
\- На диване… - возвращаюсь к полусобранной сумке, - или где-нибудь еще…  
\- Твоя противная Дана на диван прогонит меня, - насупившись, выдает Патрик, - она мне не нравится.  
\- Как – и Дана? – притворно ужасаюсь я, - какой кошмар, как теперь нам с ней видеться-то, если ты не одобряешь!  
\- И ничего смешного… - бурчит он, - допустим, ты решишь жить с ней в своей новой квартире… думаешь, она будет счастлива моему присутствию там?  
\- Фокус в том, Пат, что вряд ли вообще найдется та, которая – будет… - рассеянно замечаю я уже на ходу, оглядываясь, не оставил ли чего нужного. – Поэтому там будем только мы, держи, - вынимаю и отдаю ему запасной комплект ключей от квартиры, - только не злоупотребляй!  
\- Девчонок не водить, твои костюмы не трогать, бассейн в душе не устраивать… - кивая в такт, проговаривает он, - все понял, не буду.  
\- Тогда ноги в руки и поехали… Кто-то же должен помочь мне с распаковкой…_  
  
\- Так, джентльмены, - Эрик нарушает тишину первым, – может, это конечно не мое дело, но как вы намереваетесь разруливать ситуацию с Робертсоном?  
\- Верну деньги и все, - бурчит с заднего сиденья мой умник, - или просто порву чек на его глазах…  
\- Насколько я знаю Мидаса – ничего не выйдет! – покосившись на меня, он добавляет, кажется, извиняясь, - не мой уровень. И даже не отцовский…  
\- Я же сказал – верну! – снова недовольным тоном повторяет Патрик, - ну или уничтожу. Без разницы, я его все равно не обналичивал, поэтому средства-то так никуда и не сдвинулись.  
\- Он у тебя совсем еще малолетка наивная, - Эрик говорит со мной, но смотрит на Патрика позади, - с Мидасом это не прокатит, он тебе деньги уже отдал, а значит и получить их назад планирует с прибылью.  
\- Твое дело, Эрик, - вклиниваюсь я, - договориться с сэром Робертом, чтобы у него к нам больше не было претензий, как и у нас – к нему.  
\- _Право первой ночи_ предполагает именно это развитие событий, - отзывается тот, а Патрик замечает, - В том случае, если _сеньор_ будет удовлетворен… и если ему не подсовывают полное фуфло или собственную жену… - он перехватывает мой смеющийся взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, - что? Я тоже люблю Бомарше и в отличие от тебя, мне достаточно было прочитать его один раз. И может, братец мой, ты объяснишь – что вы все-таки затеяли!  
\- Как ваш новый партнер я выкупил ваш долг моему отцу, - снова повернувшись к Патрику, отвечает Эрик, - и разбираться с ним буду сам. Мне же вы ничего не должны, поскольку мы разошлись акциями.  
\- И чем этот ваш бредовый план лучше моего с Робертсоном, - недовольно ворчит Мелкий сзади.  
\- Тем, что есть гарантии рычагов воздействия, - возражает Эрик, - а в твоем случае, мой маленький друг, все пущено на самотек.  
\- Приехали, - в пространство сообщаю я, останавливаясь, - ты уверен, что справишься сам?  
\- Не сомневайся....  
\- Хорошо, тогда увидимся через пару часов у нас в конторе…  
\- Ты тоже так думаешь? – заняв освободившееся переднее место, Патрик долго молчит, пока я вливаюсь в автомобильный поток, пробираясь к конторе Робертсона в Сити.  
\- Думаю – о чем, Пат?  
\- Что я – никчемный и ничего из меня путного не выйдет… Музыкантом не стал, отцу если и перечил, то побегами из дома, в основном…  
\- Серьезно? Ты непременно сейчас об этом собираешься говорить? – притормозив на светофоре, поворачиваюсь к нему, - Пат, ты принял решение в безвыходной ситуации в цейтноте, насколько верное – покажет время. Но другие варианты могли быть хуже.  
\- Или их не было бы вовсе… - отзывается мой безрассудный романтик, - а вопрос жизни и смерти по-прежнему на повестке дня…  
  
_\- Гэйб, пожалуйста! Очень прошу! Вопрос жизни и смерти! Гэйб! – Патрик в истерике почти на грани слез уже второй час подряд. У меня нервы сдают, что уж говорить о Джасинде.  
\- Габриэль… неужели тебе его не жалко?  
\- Я не отпущу тебя в Шотландию, Пат! – громче обычного повторяю уже наверное в десятый раз, - ни завтра, ни через неделю, ни на фестиваль, ни просто побродить… - поворачиваюсь к ней, - Мне его очень жалко, но себя и тебя – еще больше… С ним что-нибудь произойдет, а это будет непременно, я знаю своего братца… его форс-мажоры не заканчиваются в принципе.  
\- Но это же не какое-то сборище наркоманов и убийц, это фестиваль искусств, - мягко возражает она, - Патрику было бы полезно узнать, что он такой не один… Это его немного бы приземлило…  
\- Ты ведешься, Джас… - понизив голос, напоминаю ей, - мы же договорились.  
\- О чем? – она делает мне большие глаза, - Что, я должна быть всегда на твоей стороне?  
\- Да! – притянув ее ближе, шепчу, - и вовсе не потому, что мы с тобой пара.  
\- Ах, мы – пара… - она чуть отодвигается, глядя на меня, - и давно ты это решил?  
\- Сразу – как увидел…  
\- Гэйб! Гэйб! – снова напоминает о себе Мелкий, стучась лбом об дверной косяк, больше для демонстрации конечно.  
\- Подождешь минуточку? – улыбаюсь ей и отвечаю громко, - Пат, ты не поедешь – смирись! - Джасинда толкает меня в направлении его комнаты.  
\- Иди! Поговори с ним, а не кричи через полквартиры… если я должна быть на твоей стороне, то ты – это все, что есть у него, тут даже папа не в счет. Иди!  
\- Шишку набьешь, - замечаю, проходя мимо, - красавец будешь, шрамы ведь украшают… - он морщится, потирая все-таки пострадавший лоб, - Хорошо, Пат, давай… убеди меня, что твое присутствие на этом мероприятии жизненно необходимо и без тебя там все рухнет.  
\- Не рухнет, - угрюмо отзывается он, - но вот моя репутация… ты сам всегда говоришь, что важно – что думают другие!  
\- Она – не оценит… - стреляю наугад и попадаю в яблочко, мой младший брат краснеет от кончиков ушей до шеи и принимается невнятно оправдываться. – Понятно… Девчонка ставит такие ультиматумы, когда просто тебя морочит. Плюнь и забудь.  
\- Нет, она сказала, что я – маменькин сынок и место мне под ее юбкой… - старательно пряча глаза, пересказывает Патрик, - я… обиделся, что ли…  
\- Она ведь не знает, Пат… да и потом, ты у нас еще будешь грозой девчонок, с такими-то глазищами!  
\- Ее зовут Мегги… - мечтательно вздыхает горе-Ромео, - такое красивое имя…  
\- Ага, главное – редкое! – цинично подвожу итог дискуссии, - извини, дружок, не убедил. Вам еще год учиться – успеете нахороводится без лишнего риска.  
\- Ну, Гэйб… - принимается за свое он.  
\- Не разыгрывай драму, Джульетта, - одергиваю его, - сам заявляешь, что взрослый, а ведешь себя хуже капризулей. Будь мужчиной и принимай действительность такой, какая она есть…_  
  
\- Как ты тогда сказал… - Мелкий беззвучно шевелит губами, глядя сквозь меня на ему одному известный отрезок нашего общего прошлого, - … _принимать действительность такой…_  
\- Я много чего говорю, Пат, - смотрю на часы, - уже почти полночь, вряд ли Робертсон торчит в конторе.  
\- Ты же бы торчал на работе! – возражает тот, - он примет меня, я знаю… Слушай, Гэйб, - его голова просовывается в приспущенное окно, - не жди меня, наверное задержусь…  
  
  
  
В конторе непривычно темно и тихо, обычно конвейерный цех еще работает, но пару дней компания провела без руля и ветрил… Уже на подходе до меня доносятся голоса…  
\- И как, тянет это на свой кабинет, Гэйб? – звук шлепающейся на стол папки и слегка самодовольный тон Эрика заставляют меня умерить шаг.  
\- Да вон любой выбирай… у нас – кадровый голод, - голос брата теряется в шуршании листов договора о займе, похоже.  
\- А Патрик?  
\- Патрик… - я слышу улыбку в его голосе, - он – идеалист, как отец… такие в нашем мире не преуспевают…  
\- Не то что мы с тобой! – кажется, Эрик нашел бурбон – отчетливо слышны звяканье графина и бокалов, - мой папаша велел передать тебе, что впечатлен нашей маленькой аферой, но это не спасет компанию от банкротства и продажи.  
\- И что ты – идиот, каких еще свет не видывал, - добавляет Гэйб, Эрик смеется, - Это уже было предназначено только для меня.  
\- И что ты планируешь делать по этому поводу?  
\- Ничего… Мне не нужно быть с ним в хороших отношениях, титул отойдет ко мне при любом раскладе, наверное, это бесит его больше всего… - помолчав, Эрик продолжает уже совсем иным тоном, - Ты своего добился, Кэп, мы в одной лодке и грести я буду в унисон с тобой…  
\- Вопрос – как долго… Мы знаем друг друга, Эрик, и оба примерно представляем, чем это все закончится.  
\- Давай считать, что я все еще способен тебя удивить…  
\- А вот этого не надо, мне Пата хватает… чтобы жизнь не казалась скучной. Где он болтается. Кстати, время к полуночи!  
Присев в одном из пустых кубиков, стараюсь дышать тише, у Гэйба на меня радар настроен, он находит меня, где угодно…  
  
_\- Я не вернусь домой! – угрюмо заявляю я после того, как был выцеплен из толпы, встряхнут за воротник и бесцеремонно закинут на заднее сиденье машины брата. Из чувства протеста перебираюсь на переднее, злобно пристегнувшись, изображаю обиду и злость.  
\- Отец в курсе, что ты сюда поехал?  
\- Я уже взрослый, Гэйб, все – приехали! – ломающийся голос сильно портит впечатление от моей решительности, - И я не потерплю такого отношения как сейчас. – Прилетевший закономерно подзатыльник слегка проясняет затуманенную голову, - и вот этого – тоже!  
\- Ты прямо напрашиваешься, Пат! – Гэйб выруливает со стоянки, - Ты предсказуем! Отец уже даже не переживает, просто звонит мне, чтобы я тебя забрал…  
\- Договорились, в следующий раз я сбегу туда, где вы меня не найдете!  
\- Я тебя везде найду, - вполне буднично произносит  брат, заезжая в свой двор, - когда ты убежал в первый раз мы искали везде, отец вызвал полицию…  
\- А я был на набережной… - подхватываю я, до сих пор ощущая соленый привкус на губах от собственных слез и Темзы, - мы с мамой там…  
\- Часто бывали, я помню, - Гэйб не дает мне сорваться, - там ты чувствуешь…  
\- Просто люблю это место, - негромко подвожу черту, - я не вернусь домой, Гэйб.  
\- Ты не можешь, до твоего совершеннолетия еще три года с лишним, - заглушив мотор, он не спешит выходить, доставая сигареты, - Будешь? Не делай вид, что не куришь.  
\- Без одного дня, - поправляю его, не комментируя иронию в голосе, - накануне двадцати однолетия я имею право встать на уши.  
\- Это так важно для тебя – непременно сейчас? – похоже, брат не шутит. Пожимаю плечами, - Отец… он не сдержан и …  
\- Да, тебе от него прилетает, - перебивает Габриэль, - знаю, сам был на твоем месте.  
\- Ты поэтому ушел в армию? Чтобы научиться давать сдачи?  
\- Нет, - Гэйб улыбается, глядя перед собой, - чтобы быть готовым. Я поговорю с ним, Пат, но ты должен вернуться… закончить школу, поступить… куда ты там собираешься. И вот тогда ты сможешь плюнуть на все и уехать… и отвечать за себя сам. _  
  
\- Давно здесь? – я проворониваю момент, когда брат меня находит.  
\- Минут сорок, - кряхтя поднимаюсь, отвечаю как есть, - не хотел мешать обсуждать мою… как ты там сказал? Идеалист?  
\- Патрик…  
\- Нет-нет, отчего же, ты прав… Гэйб, ты – прав! Мы с отцом… да, это звучит ужасно странно – _мы с отцом_ – но это так и есть… мы верим в способность стать лучше, сделать больше, объять необъятное!  
\- Объяснить необъяснимое и поймать Синюю птицу, - вступает Эрик, - ты забыл упомянуть это, малыш.  
\- Не смей! – я уже не на шутку зол, - ты меня не знаешь! И даже если ты убедил его… это вовсе не значит, что я автоматически соглашаюсь с любым из его решений!  
\- Спорить полезно… - миролюбиво кивает тот, - говорят, так приходят к истине… не знаю, сам не пробовал, - он подходит ближе, - но ты, _малыш_ , не понял главного – для того, чтобы ты мог быть идеалистом и мечтать свернуть горы и придумать лампочку…  
\- Эрик! – в голосе брата звучит угроза, но уже поздно – локомотив разогнался и его не остановить птичьим пером.  
\- Кто-то… а именно – твой старший брат, должен обеспечивать тебе твой маленький и уютный творческий рай! Спроси у него, Патрик – чего именно ему стоили твои фокусы… а потом – просто посиди и подумай… - допив свой бурбон, Эрик салютует Гэйбу, - Кто-то должен был ему сказать… Увидимся… партнер.  
\- Куда мы денемся… - с непроницаемым выражением лица откликается мой брат, - партнер…  
  
  
\- Это правда? - началось… Я с тоской смотрю на город, темнеющий за окном, редкие огоньки, прямо как наш, словно маяки притягивают взгляд… не Нью-Йорк… здесь даже Сити предпочитает высыпаться… куда спешить, когда все равно везде успеешь. – Эрик сказал правду, Гэйб? – и ведь не отстанет… так и будет нудить, пока всю душу не вывернет наизнанку…  
\- Да… - разворачиваюсь к нему, - и как, тебе от этого легче?  
\- Когда? – продолжает настаивать Мелкий, - ты договорился с отцом – о чем?  
\- Какая теперь разница, Пат… это неважно!  
\- Важно! – он поспешно исправляется, - я должен знать, Гэйб!  
\- Чего ради? – мне совсем не хочется возвращаться к этому, - что изменят твои знания, только добавят ответственности…  
\- Прекрати меня защищать! – Патрик в бешенстве это картина маслом – выпученные глаза, приоткрытый рот и полное отсутствие способности рассуждать и ясно мыслить. – Я в состоянии сам решить, что мне нужно знать, а что – нет!  
\- Думаешь? – подхожу ближе… - Я был снайпером, Пат… думается – неплохим… Все это началось на третьем курсе университета, когда мне предложили провести лето… там, где я его и провел…  
\- В армии… - кивает Пат.  
\- Не совсем… это был тренировочный лагерь спецслужб. Отец не хотел, чтобы я туда ехал…  
  
_\- Военный? Ты соображаешь? Чем ты будешь зарабатывать на жизнь?  
\- Я буду на довольствии, папа, - стараюсь говорить спокойно, раздражаться с отцом бесполезно, он разозлится, распустит руки и мы рассоримся на ближайший месяц, - это всего полтора месяца подготовки и еще полтора – испытаний…  
\- В зоне боевых действий? – голос отца дрогнул или мне показалось, - А что ты будешь делать, если тебя убьют, Габриэль!  
\- Тебе отдадут мое тело с почестями, - я почти смеюсь, - не бойся, папа, нас не пошлют туда, где опасно…  
\- И что дальше? Останешься служить? Бред!  
\- Скажи это своему другу – полковнику!  
\- Да, МакКуинн – полковник, - кивает отец, - и что это принесло ему, кроме более, чем просто скромной пенсии, кучки медалек и букет последствий ранений? Ах да – а еще дочь, которая за всю жизнь его видела в совокупности месяц-два…  
\- Ну, мне это не грозит, - легкомысленно заявляю я, на что отец напоминает, - Джасинда? Она у нас днюет и ночует… Патрик от нее без ума и я ее привык считать кем-то вроде приемной дочери…  
\- Это – удар ниже пояса, папа…  
\- А ты что хотел?! В жизни не бывает иначе, эта стерва бьет под дых, стоит лишь зазеваться… - ему кажется, что он уже убедил меня, - К тому же – Патрик…  
\- У него впереди весьма радужные перспективы окончания школы и поступления в университет…  
\- И ты хочешь все это пропустить…  
\- Почему? Меня не будет всего лишь это лето!  
\- Поступай, как знаешь… - неожиданно теряет интерес к спору он, - знай только, что я этого не одобряю…  
  
-_ Тебя не было все лето… - Патрик стоит рядом, тоже глядя прямо перед собой на темный город, - мне оно показалось таким бесконечным и унылым…  
\- Но я ведь вернулся, как обещал… вернулся с профессией и прекрасным по тем временам, да и сейчас, предложением преподавать в военной академии Сендхёрст и обещанием звания капитана в скорой перспективе…  
\- И ты ото всего отказался из-за меня?  
\- Я мог уйти из дома, ты – нет… все просто, Пат… когда нет выбора, решения принимаются легко и быстро…  
\- А почему тогда почтовым курьером? – потрясенно переспрашивает он, - ведь ты отказался от всего, от – уже почти выстроенный жизни…  
\- Нет, Патрик, - качаю головой, обращаясь к нему, - нельзя прожить по абрису, даже если он отлично отрисован, _…жизнь и любовь переиграть нельзя…_ Отец свято верил в то, что лишь разобравшись в основах, можно начинать что-то исправлять сверху. В его защиту – он довольно быстро продвигал меня по карьерной лестнице… ну и всякие бонусы, типа квартиры… - я медлю, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить… - твоей мансарды… Он так гордился тобой и всегда делился твоими достижениями с правлением…  
\- Было бы чем… - угрюмо отзывается мой младший братец, - в паб вон так и не пришел! Ни разу!  
\- Зато я там бывал часто… - миролюбиво произношу лишь для того, чтобы разрядить обстановку… - и так и не нашел куда именно вы запрятали гармонию…  
\- Да ну тебя, Гэйб! - отмахивается Патрик, - я знаю, что ты смотрел и слушал, потому что ты – подпевал!  
\- Каюсь… грешен… - шутовски кланяюсь, меняя тему, - Ты ел? – дежурный вопрос, но вместо обычных шуточек брат отвечает, - Когда бы… только в лесном домике днем перекусил.  
\- Тогда поехали домой, по дороге заберем Джас и твоих племянников.  
\- Они все время были в городе? – переспрашивает Мелкий, тут же сам себе и отвечая, - Ну конечно! Если хочешь что-то хорошенько спрятать – оставь на виду.  
\- Достаточно на сегодня цитат, Патрик, более чем… - в коридорах совсем темно, только вестибюль призывно светит уютом и теплом. Брат пожимает плечами, - Ладушки… ты был снайпером! Я знал! Помнишь – тот сон… это подсознание из-за травы и той химии, что меня накачали у Августа.  
\- Утихни, Пат! – останавливаюсь перед лифтами, - слишком много времени… все прошло… и не стоит это ворошить, на старых углях нового костра не разжечь. И – не говори об этом дома… Джас знает, а вот детей этим можно и напугать.  
\- Да я и не собирался… - он идет привычно чуть позади, - Снайпером, Гэйб!  
\- Знаю, я был там… - откликаюсь я и, повернувшись, напоминаю, - Так что там с Робертсоном?  
\- А… все путем! Никто и никому ничего в денежном эквиваленте не должен… - что-то в его _честном_ взгляде и чуть дрогнувшем голосе меня настораживает… но – серьезно, так надоело постоянно думать о том, откуда и где взять деньги, чтобы семейное дело осталось на плаву, что хочется хотя бы в эти несколько часов спустить все на тормозах… И бог с ним, даже если Патрик и не избавился от сделки, оставшись _должен_ Мидасу, мы это переживем. Или найдем выход… пытаться будет Мелкий, а я – искать…  
  
Принимая решение за других, нельзя забывать – мгновением позже их жизнь свяжется с твоей и все, что произойдет дальше, отразится на них. Право собственности, как и право выбора, актуальны в обоих направлениях и, отвечая за близких, вручаешь свою жизнь в их руки и право – решать за тебя…


End file.
